Ten Years Make No Difference
by YohoAruto
Summary: What if Luffy was instead ten years younger than Ace himself? But as anyone would know,a life with Luffy is much more crazier and troublesome than it should be. It's just that the 'soon to be pirate king' is much more cuter.
1. The Surprise that Garp Brought

Me: I thought of this story before, like, waaaay back then! I didn't know how I forgotten it, but I have recently remembered it when I was reading this really cool story! I like it a lot and it made me think about this subject. Have fun *grins*

* * *

><p>1. The Surprise that Garp Brought<p>

"Eh? You're leaving already?"

A ten year old Ace could only merely nod dejectedly as he began to walk towards back to Dadan's place, his steps a bit hesitant as he suave through the forest; A ten year old Sabo just right behind him.

The boy with the top hat looked rather confused. "But Dadan never complained about you staying with me in the tree house before, why now?

Ace then suddenly stopped, making Sabo lightly bump into the freckled boy's back.

"It's not that Dadan is complaining, trust me, the old hag would've cared less if I die, but….."

"But..?"

Sabo slightly leaned over to see Ace's face, which was shadowed by his bangs, only to find himself sweatdropping.

He can see that the black-haired boy paled considerably, sweat coming down from his face. Sabo paled also at the realization, knowing that-

"Garp is coming… and he said that he has a little surprise."

And when Garp comes with a surprise, that usually means that he is coming with a new he-ish training for Ace; and sometimes Sabo whenever the boy was there. They both know that just running away from it wouldn't help at all, for Garp would just extended the training and probably added a punishment to it. They don't want Garp to be here for more than two days. That is how long they can bear the vice-admiral's presence.

Also that Garp would always find them where ever they are hiding. It was pretty creepy how he knows.

"Maybe I should come along…?" Sabo offered his friend as he didn't really want to leave Ace in the mercy of Garp alone, no matter how terrifying the old man can get.

But Ace only shook his head, refusing the kind offer given from his longtime friend.

"No, this is my problem… yeah, my problem." Even though he refused, Ace did sound a bit nervous to even want to go up to Garp by himself. Of course, being prideful as he is, he'll never admit that.

Sabo being Sabo, of course he heard this and only smiled at the freckled-boy.

"I'll just go anyway. I'm pretty curious about what the surprise is."

"Should you be? You know it is going to be another torturous plan to get me to become a marine." Ace then grinned. "Even though I had planned to be the King of Pirates."

Sabo, snickering at the declaration, humbly knuckles with Ace.

"Don't you mean me?" Sabo asked in good humor, sticking his tongue out.

The two boys just laughed as they ushered on their way to Dadan's place, in a better mood now despite of the foreboding future of Garp's visit.

* * *

><p>When they were just simply five miles away from Dadan's place, they can already hear the screaming, protesting, and insults.<p>

Sabo and Ace looked at each other with expressions of confusion.

Usually, Garp would be already gone from Dadan's place to hunt out for them. It gives the boys some times of leisure before Garp comes back.

As they walked on forward towards the home in the mountains, they can see a heated discussion between Dadan and Garp behind the bushes.

"I ALREADY HAVE TWO BRATS UNDER MY SKIN! AND ONE OF THEM IS BROUGHT BY YOUR GRANDSON!"

Ace stuck his tongue out in horror at the mention of him being Garp's grandson, for he doesn't really like that statement that all. Garp **is** a mean old geezer in the first place, what child would want Garp as a grandfather?... or be related to him at all?

"I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIM, YOU KNOW THAT!... Even though I do want to make him into a marine!"

The two boys didn't questioned about the sounds of giggling and gurgling from the background for they were frankly horrified by Garp's undignified display of affection towards the buddle of joy in his hand; with flowers and hearts that just seemed to make the display even more terrifying.

…Wait a minute, "buddle of joy"? As in, like a "baby"?

Soon, Garp then promptly dropped the infant into Dadan's arms, giving her one of those shining smiles and a casual thumb-up.

"So I'm pretty sure you can take care of him, I mean, isn't that what woman do?"

"THAT'S AN INSULT TO WOMEN! IF YOUR WIFE IS HERE-"

"Come on! Do this little favor for me!"

"NO! IF HE'S ANYTHING LIKE YOU, BIG STOMACH AND SUCH, THEN WE'LL GO STARVING!"

The argument continues on as the two boys looked rather shock at what is happening…

You mean, there's going to be another kid living with them?

In the end, Garp left with a victorious smile. Blackmailing always has its perks.

Despite the fact that Dadan looks like she's ready to go out and massacre a village; it could be pretty much said that both Ace and Sabo were relief at that knowledge that they are not the reason for Garp's visit.

But they did shot curious glances towards the baby in the buddle of blankets carried in Dadan's arms.

In an instant, as they saw a little hand peeking out from under the blanket, Dadan snapped her gaze towards the two boys. Out of instincts –and knowing the fact that if Dadan is pissed, she'll be taking it out on the poor closes thing she could grab –both of them duck down as if to hide themselves behind the bushes, even though they know from the fact that it was useless and their fate is sealed by the dark aura creeping out of Dadan.

If Garp isn't going to get them; they are pretty sure that Dadan would.

"Both of you brats, come right here!"

They automatically complied as they grudgingly picked themselves off the floor and slowly walked to the woman. They know better than to try her patience when she's this pissed off. Pissed off as when she's on that monthly thing. And that is not a pretty site.

Both Ace and Sabo looked up at the huge woman, slightly sweating. Ace managed to look as tough and masculine as a ten year old can get, while Sabo was wearing a polite smile out of habit though it was twitching with nervousness.

Suddenly, the baby was thrust in Ace's arms, making the boy almost dropped the infant if Dadan still haven't got a grasp on the baby.

"There, your new baby brother."

"DON'T JUST SUDDENLY DROP THIS ON ME! AND WHAT IN THE HE- DO YOU MEAN MY NEW BABY BROTHER?"

"THIS IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TOO!"

"SINCE WHEN? I'M NOT RESPONIBLE FOR THE OLD GEEZER'S ACTIONS!"

"YOU'RE DA- GARP'S GRANDSON!"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HIS GRANDSON?"

As this little argument continues on, Sabo began to take away the little babe from the two hot heads, in fear that it would somehow be included into the fight, as he looked down at the child in his arms.

The toddler looks no more than six months old, making the top hatted teen frown a bit. The child is so young, what happen to his parents? What of his mother or father? Did they just dump the child on Garp or did something happen to them? Though, he had to admit –since this is pretty much his first time seeing a newborn up close –that the child is pretty cute.

Hair has already begun to grow on top of the head; black like Ace. In Sabo's arms, he seemed like a tiny little doll that could be easily shattered, but at the same time, he can see that the child was strong. It can be easily indicated that he's strong for he has yet to cry even when going in between Garp's and Dadan's arguments, and Ace's and Dadan's argument.

What mostly mesmerized Sabo are the huge grin and the huge, wide eyes of innocence that the infant have. A laughter echoed from the child's mouth as he lifted his arms as if to make a "hurrah!" movement.

The blond child couldn't help but smile softly as he felt a tiny hand touching his cheek ever so lightly, those big eyes looking curiously at him (though he has a premonition that the curiosity would someday bring trouble). It seemed very reassuring to the older child that the little babe is such an innocent being, not knowing the world around it; of it dangers, cruelty and selfishness.

Then looking back and Dadan and Ace, he couldn't help but sigh as he know that this innocent being could easily be defiled as the child would live with Dadan and Ace… probably by him too, depending on day.

Sighing as he adjusted positioning a little to hold the child a bit more comfortable, Sabo began to went inside the house, where the other bandits are just doing what they normally do. They didn't bother paying attention to Ace's and Dadan's argument; it's not like that this is the first time they have fought. Some times over something ridiculous that they didn't bothered to guess.

That is when they saw Sabo holding onto a little baby, and their eyes popped out.

Then they mumbled something about "not again" and put it off in their minds that this is a normal thing. Garp has ways to make their boss listen to what he said. And this is no different.

Ace was sent here as a little child too, so it's not surprising if they got another child.

Sabo sweatdropped as he saw the others reverting back to what they're doing. They seemed so use to this though it had been years since Ace had come.

He then looked outside to see that Ace and Dadan now are using their fists. Well, at least they wouldn't be so loud.

Sabo froze as he heard a whimper.

Everyone froze as they heard the whimper, even Ace and Dadan. Looking down, Sabo saw those same big eyes watering, the little guy's lips quivering. And before he could do anything about it further, the little baby wailed. Loudly.

The others went into a panic because of it, for they didn't really know what to do anymore about caring for a baby. It's been years since Ace was a baby and they forgotten the proper way to take care of one.

"W-What is it that he needs?"

"M-Maybe a diaper change?"

"Warm milk?"

Sabo was trying to still the fussing infant in his arms, afraid that he might drop the babe, and then quickly went to the single couch in the room and put the little newborn on. He was still wailing then.

While the other bandits are trying to calm down the fussing baby, trying to see what's wrong with the little kid; Sabo heard a noise in the kitchen, seeing that Dadan and Ace are actually working together, making something that Sabo couldn't see from where he's at.

After a minute, they came rushing out and forced –Sabo looking quite worried at how hard Dadan did it –a bottle the infant's mouth.

The cries instantly died down as the little toddler is sucking the bottle ever so contently.

While Ace and Dadan are rather relief, everyone then looked at them with mix surprised and amusement in their expression. It was then the two hot heads noticed.

"I didn't know you know you can take care of an infant Ace." Sabo couldn't help but teased his sworn brother, who instantly flushes at the mention. He then stuck his tongue out and looks away. It was instincts, he told himself. He knows that Dadan knows what to do and out of panic, he followed the woman and tried to help her with the preparation and such.

"I don't!"

"Sure you don't."

Sabo only snickered as Luffy's bottle was already emptied out.

Dadan mumbled something about 'family's monster stomach' and such. Sabo couldn't blame her for that. She now practically has to take care of two kids with a stomach that could not be satisfied at times.

Looking at the infant he chuckled and wondered if Ace was like this when he was little. Probably most likely. How else would have a stomach like that? Well, other than Garp, but he's another out-worldly creature.

He looked at his best friend, seeing the distraught expression on his face. It seemed that his sworn brother isn't too hot on the fact that he might have to use most of his day just to please the infant, for he knows that Dadan is going to force him to. Just at the realization, Ace then glared at the seemingly mini-me.

Sabo rolled his eyes, knowing the simply mind of Ace, and decided that they need some bonding time.

"Oh yeah! I have to go get something! I'll see ya later then!"

"Wait, you're leaving me here?" Ace questioned incredulously as he saw his sworn brother dashed out of the house.

Something tells him that he's doing that on purpose. For what reason, Ace doesn't know, but he is sooo going to get Sabo back as soon as he sees him.

"**Ace, stay here, I'm going to sink Garp's ship before he gets there….."**

Ace sweatdropped as he watched a dark Dadan stomping out of the house, the bandits looking rather nervous. Their boss; with that dark look on her face, they knew she was going to carry out that unsaid promise.

"W-We're going to try to stop her, stay here Ace!"

And the others left, leaving a clueless child who doesn't even know the slightest about baby care. Ace could only stand their frozen as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"W-Wait a minute, what in the he- am I supposed to do?" Ace shouted a minute after, too late.

Now, he's alone.

A giggled interrupts the silence, the bottle thrown over Ace's head.

Oh wait, he's not alone.

Ace then snapped his head towards the happy infant, glaring at it as he had already made it as if it was the kid's fault.

The infant was blissfully unaware of Ace's judgment of him and only giggled as he squirmed in his blanket, wanting attention.

The ten year old frowned.

"You're so tiny…" the older D. mumbled, pressing his finger on the tiny one's hand feeling the softness of it, which kind of surprised him in the way. Are all babies this soft?

But before he could pull it away, the big-eyed infant already have a tight grasp on Ace's finger, and it took a while for the freckled boy to figure out that he couldn't get out of the strong clutch. It doesn't seemed surprising if the newborn has inquired some of Garp's inhuman strength.

Ace repeatedly tried to pull his finger out of the baby's hand, only to see that it only increases the infant's amusement even more and tighten the grip. Ace was getting much more frustrated and yanked it harder.

Not knowing his own strength for that moment, the older D. accidently flung the younger over his head.

Ace jaw dropped open as he realized the heat from his finger is gone. And there was soon a loud sound of shattered glass. Ace paled as he slowly turned his head.

There he saw the black-haired baby rubbing its eyes, its big eyes then looking at Ace. The little one seemed unharmed, but his eyes began to water.

Ace screamed in his head, "Please don't cry! Please don't cry! **Please don't cry!**"

He can take punches, he can take kicks, he can take a beating; but there is no way he could take crying! Especially from a baby! He found something so nerving about a baby's cry.

"Wai-" Ace started to run towards the infant, before the younger himself sneezed and then sniffled.

Ace found himself tripping out of nothing and face planted on the floor.

Seeing that the older D. has fallen, the younger laughed and pointed at Ace as if to make fun of him. Ace couldn't help but wondered where in the world did that child learned that while fuming about how it does seemed to make fun of him.

If he wasn't sure that Dadan would kill him if he tried to choke the baby, then he would.

"You're as tough as the old geezer…" Ace mumbled as he knows that he should take the baby away from the broken glass before the infant hurts himself; the freckled boy picked up the newborn and set him back on the couch again.

He wondered if he could blame the baby for breaking the glass.

"I'm back. Where's Dadan?"

Sabo looked back at the exhausted Ace who mumbled something along the lines with 'Garp', 'Sink', 'Others' and 'Dadan'.

Frankly, Sabo doesn't really want to know much of what happened when he left.

Sabo look at the giggling child and smiling slightly, seeing that there was not much harm done. Of course, he had yet to see the mess in the back.

"Guess we would have to name him soon, huh? It doesn't seem like his parents or Garp has given him one."

Ace suddenly then frown at the thought. Sabo saw it but didn't say anything about it.

Well, at least Ace has gotten a name before his mother died. She gave it to him at her last moments of being alive. But he doesn't know what had happen to this infant's parents. Did they die like his? Or are they alive and simply didn't care about him? He just doesn't know. He could try to know, but at the same time, it doesn't seem like something he would understand. Asking Garp about it might be an option, but would the vice-admiral tell him anything? He never even heard Garp talk about his family before. Realizing that, he somehow irritated him. What, Garp knows so much about him and his family, yet he doesn't know anything about the Vice Admiral and his family, other than the fact that Garp has a grandson?

"Well, let's named him!" Sabo said positively, trying to make sure the mood wouldn't be so down since he saw the confused look on the infant's face, as if he read just how dark the air seemed to be. "I mean, I don't want to keep calling him "baby" or "kid" and such. And since we're the only ones here, I guess we have the privilege."

Ace actually looked as if he is really thinking deep thoughts about the subject.

"Luffy."

Sabo looked confuse.

"Luffy? Why Luffy?"

"He's fluffy."

"I don't think babies would be considered 'fluffy' Ace. And what does that have to do with it?"

"Take out the 'F' and you'll get Luffy."

"How in the world did you think of a name like that?"

"It's to humiliate him. It sounds like a girly name, right? It's his fault for making fun of me."

"He's only six months old. I doubt he could even have the brain capacity to make fun of you."

"He did laugh and pointed at me!"

"I doubt that. He's only a baby Ace!"

"It's Garp's Grandson!"

Sabo opened his mouth then closed it soon after. Well, yeah, he couldn't deny that. Maybe the kid did in fact made fun of the older boy. He doesn't exactly know how, but it could be a possibly.

"Well, you shouldn't give so much thought into it. If you're going to name him 'Luffy', then pick an even better name really. Seriously, making someone's name like that for this kind of reasoning."

"Nah. Luffy fits him."

"Maybe you would think so."

There was a giggle in the background and both look at the new member of their so-called 'family'. It seemed that 'Luffy' actually likes his name from the way he seemed to bounce a bit every time the name 'Luffy' was heard.

"Well, he seemed to like it."

"You would say that since you gave him that name."

"Got any better names smarty?"

"I'm sure I can come up with better names than Luffy."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"…."

"Ha! See!"

"Let me think of one!"

Big eyes watched his soon to be "sworn brothers" and then giggled with joy.

* * *

><p>Me: I always did wonder about the possibility to "what if Luffy was younger?". It was a random thought that popped into my head. When I imagined it, I squealed.<p>

Lol, well, hoped ya enjoyed it.


	2. He Said the First Word!

Me: Sheesh, I'm seeing a lot of story alerts for this story XD It made me happy in a way XDD Thank you for all your support! Really, I'm crying my eyes out! *sobs* I do hope you like this!

Zoro: Usually, you would be so confident *roll eyes*

Me: No one ask you pea for brain! *stick tongue out*

Zoro: really mature there.

Me: *simply threw a fish at him* Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

><p>2. He Said the First Word!<p>

"Is this a good idea…?"

"It's fine. Last time he came with us, he was practically unharmed and laughing like no tomorrow."

"Last time he came with us, he was almost eaten by crocodiles!"

"_Almost_. The little brat didn't have a single scratch on him."

"If Dadan wasn't there in the first place, and she almost had her hand bitten off!"

"But we all made it out without a nick anyway."

"What made you think we'll have the kind of luck again?" Sabo questioned, being the voice of reason, slightly look back at the giggling toddler who was following them while 'ohh'ing and 'ahh'ing at everything he came across to. Sabo almost had a heart attack when he noticed Luffy being interested at a close by poison ivy bush before the kid had thought better of it and continued on with his 'gaze at everything as if it is interesting' activity.

"We're always that lucky."

"Or rather unlucky and somehow by some kind of godly power from above, we were able to escape without a scratch." Sabo mumbled to himself.

Like some kind of curse, though it was actually expected, Luffy's ways of bringing trouble like his grandfather (and Ace at times) is going to be the death of them sooner or later. The boy was too curious for his own good, and they often found him in some kind of danger or peril. Because of that, Sabo has gotten really either paranoid, or turned something equivalent of a mother hen. No one would blame him since he has two troublesome D.'s to make sure that they would actually live to see adulthood.

Ace was just shouldering off the whole thing; from danger, to troubles, and to messes. Most of which he cause sometimes. He means, there are only some things a toddler can at a certain age without a help from an accomplice.

It had been two years since Luffy joined their strange family, and it have been relatively well, except the fact that there are times where they have to save the kid too much for it to be healthy. Both of the boys are now at the age of 12, almost at the point of being teenagers. Of course, from what they heard from the bandits back at Dadan's; they are not exactly looking forward to the hormones and the changes that go along with it. And with that, Luffy should be at the age of 2.

In any rate, they love their little brother, in their own way.

Ace decided that little Luffy need to be toughened up. Yes, there are times that Ace would get so tender that he would actually squeal at the site about how adorable his little brother is; but he always denied. And, in truth, there was never any proof and it wouldn't be probably true if Sabo didn't accidently saw it once. Knowing that Ace, with all the pride and stuff, would harden against the toddler even more if he ever mentions it, he decided to be quiet about his sworn brother's little display of affection.

"I still say we should've taken him home." Sabo reasoned, shaking his head ever slightly in disapproving.

If you have to pick between who is the 'mom' and who is the 'dad', then Sabo would've been the mom. The day he first came to know of Luffy, he had gotten extremely overprotective of him. I mean, who wouldn't if the kid would have to live with Dadan and Ace? He had to make sure the toddler would actually act like a toddler in his age. Who knows what kind of things Dadan and Ace would have been teacher to the poor kid? They are not really the best candidate for taking care of children.

"I say its fine, no reason to panic! I laid out a path where there is no way he would encounter lions, bears, crocodile, wolves, and-"

"Luffy's gone!"

Looking back behind him, where Luffy is supposed to be, he saw that the toddler, was indeed, gone.

"Ok, now you can panic." Ace truthfully told his best friend as Sabo frantically looked from side to side, behind and front to see where the little one had run off to. And sadly, there wasn't a footprint that could indicate where he was heading.

"What if he gets eaten?"

"Ok, calm down."

"You're asking me to calm down while Luffy at any minute could be mauled?"

"I doubt it. He's a bit too skinny to be that appetizing."

While that is true, Sabo still doesn't like the fact that Luffy is out in the jungle where there are animals desperate enough to eat someone with not a lot of meat around him like Luffy. So Sabo does have every right to panic as much as he pleases.

"Where are you going?" Sabo demanded as he saw that Ace was continuing down the path to where the tree house is.

"Don't be a mother hen. He's bound to show up if we kept going. It always has been like that."

As much as Sabo dislike the thought of it, he had to hand it to himself that Ace is right. Luffy has some kind of way to pop up right in front of them as they were going down the lane. So Sabo went with Ace as he tensely looked around aware to see if he could find the toddler; rather not in something's stomach.

* * *

><p>"I have every reason to panic, right?" Sabo deadpanned as they were near the base of the trunk of the tree house. And so far, there isn't a Luffy in site.<p>

Ace scratched the back of his neck, looking mighty worried himself at the moment.

"As long as I have a reason to panic now too?" Ace offered.

Sabo only simply nodded.

Then the two ran into the forest to find their missing brother in the frenzy.

* * *

><p>Ace would cuss. Yes, he would cuss if he didn't know that Sabo would've hit him on the back of the head later on (which actually hurts but he isn't going to admit that).<p>

There cuddling with the blanket that Dadan gave to him –which was actually conveniently found in the jungle smelling like tiger dung –was Luffy, sleeping soundly with soft breaths and a smiling face.

Ace had every reason to be angry. Cause while he (and don't forget Sabo) was off going around the jungle, beating up every predator that could've eaten their little brother (and that is pretty much every single predator in the jungle), here he is, sleeping like no tomorrow as if there is positively nothing to worry about. Even Sabo wouldn't blame him for being angry; though it was probably out of frustration about being worried about their younger brother for nothing.

Sabo, on the other hand, was quite relief rather than angry, for he didn't have to go in contact with a corpse-like Luffy. Now that would be terrible.

"You stupid little brat- you gotten us all fire up for nothing!"

But he doubt seeing a bruised up two-year old would be any less terrible as well, so Sabo didn't hesitate to restrain Ace from beating up their little brother.

"Aw, lay off Ace; at least he's fine!"

"Not after I'm done telling him off!"

Practically, Luffy didn't look as if he would be awake anytime soon. Sabo is somewhat glad for that, since if the little toddler found them like this currently, he wouldn't hesitate to laugh at them, bringing more oil to the fire.

Sooner or later (rather later), both of the boys were calm, once again tired through the recent events.

"Stupid, bratty, Luffy, idiotic, fat-head-" And the list goes on as Ace named all the insult he could think of in terms of his brother. Don't worry; this shows that he cares very much for his little brother, which Sabo apparently knew because he was snickering at Ace's way of love.

"I think we all could follow Luffy's example and get some rest. Where did you last put the blankets at?"

"…under the trunk of the tree…"

"…why is it under the trunk of the tree?"

"Because it's safer….?"

Sabo didn't question anymore, not knowing what to think of it and didn't bother thinking of it any deeper, as he just continue down out of the tree house to get their dirtied blankets.

Watching Sabo until he disappear going down to grounds level, Ace then turned to his brother, thinking and rethinking what would be a good prank to level the playing field. Then again… Sabo would totally kill him if so…

Ace slightly jumped as he saw his brother slowly moving, no doubtfully awakening. And he was completely unprepared for the sight that is about to come.

When the toddler had woken up; big sleepy eyes were the first thing to catch the freckled-boy's attention. The little tot then rolled himself without effort to sit up, using his tiny little hand that is only the size of Ace's palm to rub the sleep out of his eyes, sounding out a small yawn. Luffy then noticed his big brother's presences and looked at him with wide, huge happy eyes, smiling and cooing as he lift his arms in request for the older to pick the toddler up.

"As…Ase! Ase…"

Ace eyes widen. Is he… is he doing what he thinks he's doing…?

"Ase….Ase…Asce! Asce! Asce! Asce!"

Well, it isn't exactly how you say it, but it was close enough for even Ace to felt something shooting through his heart. Luffy said his first word…. And it's his name!

There was a tuft of blond hair shown through the floor entrance of the tree house; secretive eyes watching as Ace squealed and practically dotted on his little brother, lovingly hugging the little toddler who looked confused but is not one to turn down affection and repeatedly said his big brother's name.

Sabo couldn't help but snickered quietly to himself. How expected; Ace always was.

He went down to take a walk while the two siblings take their time together. And when he got back, he was presented with a cute site of the two D.'s sleeping together, Luffy in Ace's arms. With a warm smile, he covered them with a blanket before deciding to join them.

* * *

><p>Omake: The Secret that Sabo Never Told<p>

There is one secret that Sabo never told to anyone. He wouldn't even say it while alone, for he was afraid that maybe someone would hear it anyway. It was all for the protection of his brothers, honest to heart! Mostly towards Ace, for the boy would be devastated if he found out the little secret that Sabo kept close to his heart?

Do you want to know the secret? Do you?

It was something quite sad, quite distressing. And Sabo promised himself that he would not mention it, even to his grave!

That secret is…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Ace's name isn't the first word that Luffy had said. No.

The first word that Luffy has learned is-

"Niku! Niku! Niku!" Sabo smiled softly as he continued to cook the meat upon the spit fire.

"Hold on Luffy, I'm almost finished with it."

It seemed that Luffy understood that much and pouted cutely at the fact that his meat isn't ready yet.

Yes, Luffy's first word is meat. And Sabo knows how much it would break Ace's heart when he found that out. Not that the freckled faced boy would admit of course, pride and all.

* * *

><p>Me: I absolutely squealed when I wrote this! I mean, really, I wanted to right this for a while! It's just absolutely adorable, Luffy that is. I wish it wasn't that short though.<p>

Don't worry! I'm planning to do several, or more, chapters on this! I always wanted to do something that has to do with a cute Luffy. Especially a toddler cute Luffy!

So don't fret! Chapters will be coming! And I do have a life so maybe sooner or maybe later. Sorry ^^;.

Zoro: *peels the stinky fish off of his face and glares at me*

Me: *whistle ever so innocently*


	3. What Was Lost and Gained?

Me: Sorry it took so long. I've been having thoughts about how this chapter would go. Whether if this part of the chapter would be too soon or not. It took a lot of thinking and a lot of planning and a lot of "what the heck should I do?"

I don't expect you to be pleased with this, really since this does make me sad, but it does have to eventually come sooner or later. It was hard to pick whether sooner or later though. Sorry if it does seem a bit bad though.

* * *

><p>3. What Was Lost And Gained?<p>

A pathetic wail echoed throughout the jungle.

It would make anyone who had heard it wondered; what kind of pitiful animal would make that kind of sound? That agonizing sound that would put shivers on their spines. A sound of a creature that had gone over the edge.

Dadan huffed as she looked at the same creature that wailed not so long ago, barring its teeth and struggling from where it is at.

Without a feeling of remorse over what she did; she left from her spot and entered her seemingly darkening and foreboding house. Those who know her know her better. Know that she too, is in grief. They have lost one of their own, how could she not?

The bandits looked from their boss, to the poor creature that seemed to be in an unstoppable rage; thirst for the blood of the person who started it all. They told themselves that it was for its safety. That _he_ wouldn't want it to foolishly go head-on into a battle that he could not win. A battle that would surely end its life. But now looking at the tormenting creature in front of them, they didn't know which is the better judgment.

"Don't release the da- brat!" Dadan ordered from inside the house, seeing the hesitant looks on her bandits from the window where she could clearly keep an eye on the struggling being. "I don't need that da- brat to go and da- everything in his life!"

A roar of anger was released that made those who are close shiver. Dadan held her ground. She made it as if the tormenting creature wasn't there.

_In the background there was a cry._

And that same creature had a name: Ace.

A month ago, Sabo was gone. They were captured by those foul Bluejam pirates while they were going around in Gray Terminal. They have defeated those mangy bas-ds back then when they foolishly tried to threaten them with their little brother, Luffy. The reason is because they were convinced that one of them stole their money. Sabo didn't remember doing such a thing. Well, Ace on the other hand…. Well, Sabo took care of that problem later on (This also goes to show that you should not mess with their baby brother unless you would like a pole to be stuck in… somewhere rather unpleasant). It put a dent in Ace's pride to know that he would be capture by these, rather smelly, pirates.

But then, something significantly changed. They say that Sabo's father ordered them to capture their son and bring him back 'home'. And without a thought, Sabo left with them. And Ace couldn't do anything but watch. Sabo didn't look back at him as Ace was yelling his name; yelling at him to at least look at him. There wasn't even a goodbye.

That gave enough reason for Ace to become spiteful.

They could've fought back! They could've run! These pirates; they have taken them down before!

But he just walked away; just like that. He was struggling, yelling, and screaming. His best friend soon disappeared from his site.

With a last burst of energy, Ace was able to free himself from those that kept him captive and ran towards the familiar jungle of where he had grown up. Faintly, the thought of his other brother waiting for him to come home safety gave him the will to continue on before he passed out of exhaustion.

But, even so…

During that month, Ace was a lot angrier, a lot more irritable. He would yell at Luffy, despite that the little one was also down-trodden by Sabo's disappearance, for such little reasons. There was an aura around the young teen that made him almost unapproachable that Luffy was even hesitant to go to his brother.

Thoughts about his long time best friend –his sworn brother –came to him repeatedly and repeatedly. Is Sabo happy?

A part of him wanted to be happy for Sabo. This was Sabo's choice and he had no right to be so angry at him. But leaving without saying a goodbye or to at least know that they were still brothers in the end left him bitter.

He just didn't know what to do. Should he visit Sabo? Should he be angry at him? Those were questions that are left unanswered. And it irritates him to no end.

_In the background there was a cry._

Then, his anger and stupidity caught up with him. One day, he got caught once again by those bas- Bluejam pirates. But not only him. He had gotten his little brother in trouble once again. And they threaten that they'll kill him if he doesn't do what they say.

He didn't even notice that Luffy had followed him in the first place. His little brother avoided him like he's some kind of wild fire since Sabo had left.

He had no choice but to comply even though he knew that they wouldn't play fair. And that they would most likely not keep their word about that Luffy would soon after be release once he's finished. He was so stupid. Then again, Luffy should've kept away from him like he had from this past month! Why did the idiot choose now followed him? Why?

After completing the suspicious assignment about putting these weird things in Gray Terminal, he knows instantly from the fact that the captain has no intention of letting them go. And one of them dared to put a knife near his little brother's neck. Luffy looked at him with big teary and pleading eyes, obviously confused and scared out of his mind.

That was clearly enough reasoning for Ace to go and attack the group, despite that he was obviously outnumbered.

Before he knows it, Gray Terminal was unusually hot. Fire then started to spread but he wasn't so concern about the change in temperature; all he wanted is his brother that the bas- captain had in his hand. The captain did look rather shocked about the burning of Gray Terminal and rather panicky about it also, but he knows that he shouldn't turn away from an opponent that could knock him out. And he plans on escaping if Ace wasn't in his way.

With a sick grin, he took his sword out and point it towards his semi-conscious little brother, who is weakening by the smoke from all around.

Ace froze and contemplates on what to do.

Then suddenly, someone has dashed pass him. Bluejam, not expecting the sudden extra opponent he had to face, was then rammed into and dropped the kid as he fell back. The savior was able to grab the young toddler and threw him back towards with the others who had also come. Ace didn't know what to think of it when he found out that it was actually Dadan and the bandits.

Dadan then jumped back and was next to Ace's side, obviously planning to face Bluejam.

But despite that Dadan continuously ushered the boy to go with his little brother and the other bandits to escape, Ace didn't. He just couldn't. Luffy is right behind him. He believed that Dadan is pretty strong but something just willed him that he couldn't. It would be like running away. He had to protect Luffy.

He didn't know how long the battle lasted. When the battle ended, it took him a while to realize that they have won, but are in pretty bad shape. Dadan is injured, more so than he, and blood is still rushing through his veins, his adrenaline keeping him running. He instinctively knew that he had to get out of here. Gray Terminal is still burning.

With all his strength, he picked up Dadan and left.

Not having any strength left, he spent a few days or so in the forest near a river and tries to help Dadan get her strength back, trying at least to fix most of her wounds. Not to mention his.

"You know Sabo…" Dadan had said between those few days. Ace wasn't sure what she was trying to make a point at. "It seemed that he left because they threaten to kill you if he didn't come. He had no choice. Some of the guys saw Sabo once and asked him why he left. Sabo told them not to tell me, you or Luffy –if the brat can understand –but bullsh-t." Dadan snorted.

Ace then understood how miserable that Sabo have been and how his sworn brother wanted nothing more but to be with them again. Ace promised himself that he would later try to help Sabo escape his parents as soon as he can.

But he never had the chance to act on that promise.

When he came back, Dadan on his back; her bandits quickly come to tend their wounds (more properly).

From that moment when he was relieved of his burden with Dadan, all he wanted is to sleep. And he did just that.

He dropped where he is and fell asleep just like that.

He woke up the next morning, sore but very much alive. He expected that it would be a good day. He defeated the bad guy, is now home –as homely as Dadan's place can get –and he knows that Sabo, his sworn brother, has always been on his side.

This good morning had disappeared at the announcement of Sabo's death.

First shocked came and his mind went blank. Then he started seeing red and attacked Dogura, who was the one who told them about it, with every hope that the guy was joking.

There was no way Sabo is dead! They fought tigers! Dangerous gators! Those pirates! A lot of things! How can he just go down from a simple cannon?

He then realized that the cannon had to be shot from someone else. Someone that is personally the cause of Sabo's death. And in that quick realization, he wanted the life of the person who spilled it; his best friend's blood.

And now look at him.

_Pitiful._

He realized as dawn was coming, his strugglings ended not too long ago. His strength had faded as each hour had left. He couldn't help but make a pitiful and miserable snort. Look at him. He couldn't even get out of these ropes. How could he even get revenge for Sabo from the man that was strong enough to take someone like his best friend –his sworn brother. He couldn't even defeat that bas- Bluejam if Dadan wasn't there, not that he'll ever admit that.

_In the background, there was a cry._

Sooner or later, everyone else woke up. They either found some kind of pity for him or decided he was calm enough for them to untie him. They did keep an eye just in case he might as well go…well, berserk, but it looks like that Ace didn't plan to leave from where he is at for quite a while; or move at all.

He had spent most of the morning like that. With empty darkening eyes, making it seemed like he almost had an empty existence.

Dadan decided that he'll snap it out sooner or later. The others couldn't make do of their boss' calmness and wonder what will happen to the boy now.

In that same morning though, the bandits found something rather baffling. A messenger bird landed in front of their home with a letter. It is quite unusually for them to get a letter unless it is something urgent from Garp. But what could be so urgent at this despairing time? They couldn't help but frown a little at the thought of what would happen when Garp had found out that Sabo is dead. The child was like another grandson to the Vice Admiral and they know it. And that the death was caused by a World Noble. How would he react? They know his job. If he acted out on his emotions, he would lose more than just his job.

To their surprise, they found out that the letter actually came from Sabo; sent before he had been killed. And it seemed to be address to only both Ace and Luffy.

Since Luffy is just starting to learn how to read, they saw that he isn't really an option to this. But could Ace handle another reminder of his lost best friend? They weren't looking forward having to force the child to be tied up if he decided once again to go out and kill the World Noble.

Apparently, they weren't so quiet on the matter. For the first time since he had stops struggling against the ropes, he lifted his head. As if his body was on automatic, he grabbed the letter from the shocked bandits' grasp and ran into the forest.

A letter from Sabo, what could it have possibly said? He had hope that it meant that Sabo was alive since he sent the letter but he heard the fact that it is actually sent before his death. But still, what could it hold? He wanted to know what it could have said.

Before Ace knows it, he stopped at the ledge of where he could get a clear scene of the ocean. The ocean that the two boys had long ago wish to escape on and become the greatest pirates that both knew they can be.

But one didn't even have the chance to even start his adventure… It's a cruel trick of life.

Numbingly taking the scene for a little while, remembering how the three of them would just sat here and enjoyed the sun; he ripped opened the letter and hesitantly reads it.

_Dear Ace,_

Ace raised an eyebrow. He heard that it both goes out to Luffy and him but he guessed that Sabo understand that Luffy couldn't read it or wouldn't even bothered reading at all and just decided to make it out to him.

_By the time you read this, I'm probably on the way of becoming a pirate! Yeah, I'm starting out pretty early but, adventure is out there, ya know?_

_I hoped to meet you guys later out at sea! I will go out there and make a name for myself as I'm pretty sure that you would also._

_Also, make sure to take care of Luffy. He's only a kid and I know that my sudden leave would sadden him. But I also know that you could take care of him (despite all the incident that turns out to be your fault… like the crocodile incident… then that Bluejam incident… and then the diaper incident…). If I was a little older, maybe I would have taken him with me out to sea but I couldn't. So I would hope that you would take care of him and when you have gotten out of sea that you would lead him on the pirate's side of life! And maybe then, I could see how grown up he had become when we met one day! I can just imagine him as a very jolly pirate. Probably partying at every waking moment, since the kid looked like he would be that kind of person._

_Remember, as much as he is our proud little brother, he's still just starting with his life. Be there for him, he needs you as much as you need him._

_Love_

_Sabo~_

Ace read it over and over again. This is definitely something that Sabo would write about. Of course, the guy could never let go of that diaper incident, though it took place four years ago. It is not his fault that Luff-

The suddenly, Ace felt something twist inside his stomach to the point that he could've sworn something is rather eating it instead. A horrified expression has taken place on Ace's face and he swiftly looked back at the jungle behind him.

Luffy! His little brother, Luffy!

With a sense of panic, he ran back on his way to Dadan's, not caring whatever that would scrap his body on the way. He remembered faintly hearing his brother's cry before in this past month but he never paid any heed to it. He hadn't even seen if Luffy was ok after the run in with that bas- captain.

He found it hard to breathe and stumbled on his feet when he grasped another realization while running through the jungle, his sense of needing to be with his little brother growing stronger. If possible, he ran faster.

When's the last time since he had played with him? More importantly, when's the last time had he ever spoken with him? He couldn't remember his interaction with his little brother at all, if he had any. He had then notice, how he can always hear Luffy cry faintly in the background since Sabo's leave. Did no one comfort him? Did no one even try to check on him? Dadan wasn't one to be so touchy and such but… did Luffy just kept on crying this whole time?

The bandits snapped their heads towards the sound of the suddenly opened door, shocked to see Ace panting and sweating with an almost crazed look in his eyes. They wondered why does his expression looks hurt when he seemed perfectly fine just this morning; other than the fact that he was depressed due to Sabo's… departure.

"Where's Luffy?" Ace asked immediately as snapped his head towards the bandits lounging around. He didn't give them time to answer his question when he heard a loud sniffle towards one of the rooms and was already dashing to that same room.

The others didn't know what to think when the kid –with possible super speed –was already on the other side of the room slamming the door open.

Ace recognized the room to be Dadan's, but that isn't what he was so concentrated on.

Luffy looked up in scared surprise at the loud sound of the entrance of the room. The child looked very sleepy but that was probably due to his swollen eyes. There were streams of dried tears on his cheeks and his nose is continuously running. Ace even noticed that Luffy is even skinnier. That shocked him for his brother is already skinny enough. The child looked very much lonely, scared, and broken.

Getting out of his shock, Luffy rubbed his face as if he was trying to rub his sadness away and tried giving Ace a smile; but it looked utterly shattered.

Ace felt his heart crushed by the sight. And before he knows it, he cried.

"**I'm sorry!"**

Ace instantly stride to his brother, kneeling down to his brother's level and scooping the four year old up in his arms, pressing the child to his chest while sobbing.

"**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"**

It was the only thing he could say to his brother. For staying with him even if he pushes him away. His last and only little brother.

"**Thank you Luffy! Thank for-"**

Smiling. For me.

Ace didn't notice that he has started to bawl now, saying practically nonsense. Even if he did make sense, there is no guarantee that the boy would probably understand that much, but his feelings were true and honest.

And by how Luffy now started to press himself deeper into his brother's embrace, it seemed those feelings had gotten through to him. Despite that he had already cried his eyes out not to long ago, he bawled along with his also devastated brother, both leaning onto each other for comfort to know that the other was there.

Feeling that Luffy has succumbed against himself, Ace tightens his hold.

_What's wrong with me?_ Ace thought as he tried burying his head into his little brother's shoulder. _I dragged Luffy down the fu-in' hill with me! I just have to screw things up!_

"_**It's one way we learn, ya know?"**_

Ace sniffled but his tears haven't stop as he remembered a discussion one day that he had with Sabo after they finally got Luffy out of a mess that Ace had made. Well, it was a one-side discussion at most. Ace didn't make any comment over it and was only pretending that he wasn't hearing what Sabo had said. His mind was a bit more focus on his sleeping little brother near him. He heard him, but never did **listen** to him.

"_**As much as I do disapprove your… carelessness sometimes, I do say they have their uses."**_

_**Ace didn't say anything, but there was a small snort that escaped his lips. Sabo couldn't help but chuckle.**_

"_**You're just one of those who have to screw up once just to learn anything."**_

"_**You made me sound like I'm more of an animal than a human."**_

"_**With what we do every day, you pretty much are."**_

Ace felt himself smile at the memory, but he kept his embracement with Luffy, just so that both can be reassured that they wouldn't leave each other.

Dadan snorted from the outside as she gave her little family of bandits a full house, winning this round of poker.

"Temporary new rule that you should heed."

She huffed as she took in her winnings, which wasn't much but a few coins and, weird in some way, a slice of ham.

"No one is to touch Luffy for a week… No, make that three."

She took a quick glance at her room. She better hoped those brats didn't spread snot everywhere.

"I have a feeling that he wouldn't let Luffy go for a while."

* * *

><p><em>Omake (a little special since this chapter was supposedly depressing)<em>

From that day on, the bandits did heed Dadan's warning.

They can see how Ace seemed to stick with his brother like glue. Usually, it would be the other way around but Ace would even wait for Luffy outside the bathroom and wouldn't let him out of his site. Whenever they would be near the little tike, Ace would narrow his eyes at them, making them feel like they were approaching a tiger's territory. Whenever they accidently touch Luffy, Ace would kick them away then grab his brother to go to the farthest corner of the room. Poor Luffy has no clue why his brother would do such a thing and complained that he was doing… whatever he was doing.

In other words, Ace is like a dog that refuses to give up or share his bone.

And as the same as Ace, Luffy would stick close to his brother too, just not in that same scary tendency. And he actually has the decency to let his brother go to the bathroom by himself while going off doing something else.

This lasted for four weeks, more than what Dadan had predicted. They trusted their boss enough to think it would be over by three weeks as she had said. And so, they thought it would be fine that they give Luffy a little ruffle in the hair; the kid always did like that.

Then they got thrown through the wall by Ace and decided that it would be best to wait to touch the little toddler until… Well, there have been many bets to how long this protective stride while last.

Dadan also put in her little piece of the bet.

"I bet that none of you would get it right. These kids always did things that anyone would least expected."

Dadan won because Ace's little episode actually stopped the next morning. The others were going for weeks, months, maybe even years.

They were surprise to know that Ace decided it would be best for Luffy to learn to be a lot more independent. Of course, he wouldn't let his little brother go out into the jungle by himself anymore (Me: You mean he went out in the forest by himself before? Ace: Hey, he always comes back in one piece; maybe a few scrapes and bruises but he's perfectly fine!) but he's perfectly content that his little brother is in range of Dadan's house.

It took a few more weeks for Ace to let his brother run wild in the jungle, literally (Luffy was a bit annoyed at the lack of space he had to play with).

Then there was a bear that attacked Luffy.

No one questioned why Ace came back offering them some bear meat. There was no need to.

And the process was then repeated once again.

* * *

><p>Me: *wipe forehead* woot. This took a lot of thinking. The subject wasn't easy since I SUCK AT DEPRESSING STORIES! Never been good at it. Really need to stick with either cute or comical writing. And…<p>

*uses Zoro's shirt as a tissue*

Zoro: OI!

Me: *pushes the guy back and mumbled about how she needs to force him to take a shower*

Ok then! Don't say: HOW COULD YOU? Because I wasn't happy about it either. But I couldn't imagine making the story go even further and further as time pass. I want this to be somehow related to the actually series and how it can fit into it as an "what if?" (If that makes any sense…. Actually, try not to think of it)

Actually, just ignore my babbling and I will hope that you'll be entertained by the next chapter. (I would also like to thank the person for reminding me that I still have this story going on .)

By the way, sorry if for any grammar mistakes; I did checked it but one can never be too sure.


	4. Never Trust RedHeads

Me: Well, I decided to go and make this chapter quickly and such. Since I got a good inspiration because of one person, now I know which direction this is going to go at!

* * *

><p>4. Never Trust Red-Heads<p>

"WAAAAAHHHH! SUGOI SHANKS!"

Ace slammed the mug on the counter.

"Of course it is! And I was like, 'oh yeah?' and he was like, 'uh huh' and I was like 'oh yeah?' and he was like 'well duh' and then I gave him a good sock in the eye and he fell in the torturous pit of the Sea King's stomach, and we were like 'Hooray captain!'"

"I don't remember us hooraying you senchou!"

"Oh shut it Yasopp!"

"Wow! Tell me more Shanks!"

Ace pushes his mug towards the lady who owns the Party Bar.

"Makino, hit me again."

The said woman couldn't help but smile softly at the display that the fifteen year old boy is showing.

"You are still underage Ace. I can't give you any more; you're lucky enough that I allowed you any."

Ace grumbled about stupid underage law and look back at his brother.

"How about another story about my amazing adventures, anchor?"

"Yay! More Shanks!"

Ace felt his vein pulsing on the side of his forehead.

Not so long ago, Ace decided to live off by himself and have a house of his own in Fuusha Village. Dadan approved of it since that it was about high time that he would get a place of his own. To pay off the land, he would work near the docks. It would give him a lot of experience with the sails and the ocean.

Of course, it was Luffy's choice whether he decided to go off with his brother or stay with Dadan; but Luffy picked him and he was (extremely) happy having his brother along. He wouldn't admit it… but he gladly shows it by almost squeezing the life out of the little boy.

Ace still have his pride about admitting "embarrassing" things but he wasn't afraid to show it at times. Especially when it comes to his little brother. But he's becoming more mature. He even got Makino to help him on actually becoming polite.

He decided it would be a good idea for his dirty and cocky attitude that he had back then wouldn't do well for both him and his little brother. What is the point of making everyone your enemy? The village seemed nice enough though so there was almost no need to.

The first three months was full of happiness. During the day, both would be out doing their own things. Luffy exploring and Ace working in the docks. Luffy would sometimes visit his older brother during work and it would make the teen very joyful. And when Ace comes home from work, Luffy would be there waiting for him and would glomp his brother with a lot of affection. On days off, he would "school" Luffy. Despite so, they both always manage to have fun.

And then Shanks came.

That sure put a damper in his happy home.

He now had to usually pick up his brother from the Party Bar to get him back home since he knows that the kid is going to stay there until the ungodly hours of the night (or would it be considered early morning?).

And when they do get together alone without that drunken idiot, all Luffy would talk about is Shanks!

Jealous? Him? Noooooo. Why should he? He's practically fu-in' happy for his brother to find someone to look up to like that fu-in' pirate.

He's not stupid, he knows about Red Hair Shanks. The man is one of the Sea lords! Put as "highly dangerous" from the World Government. Many are after his head. So, it is no wonder why Luffy would admire the guy; but still. Luffy doesn't even know all the cra- and he still praises him!

He's not jealous!

He's just wondering what is so special about the always drunk, crazy, idiotic, clumsy captain.

"Can I join your crew Shanks? Huh? Huh? Can I?"

Ace skid off his stool and stomp right out of the bar.

Apparently, he was louder than the party going around and everyone watched, as the teen left, in silence. Including Shanks and Luffy, who looked very much concern as to why his brother suddenly left.

"Ace?" he called out but there was no response as he felt the angry trail of particles that was left from his older brother. "Hey Ace! Wait up!"

Jumping off his stool, Luffy ran after his brother to catch up with the, obviously upset, teen.

Shanks couldn't help but smile as he watched Luffy running out to his brother.

"Ahhh…~ Must be nice having a brother~"

Everyone in the bar then suddenly burst out laughing at what the captain of the Red-Haired Pirates said, even Makino couldn't help but giggled; all seemed to know something.

"What about us Senchou? We could be your brothers!"

"No way! You guys are more like my weird relatives!" Shanks corrected in between laughs, his hand now continuously banging on the table as he tried to control his merriment.

* * *

><p>Ace is currently laying in his futon. Well, both his and Luffy's. It was big enough to fit the two of them. It was the same futon that was in their own room back at Dadan's. It's old, but it's familiar and comfy. Not to mention that they don't need to pay for bedding when they move in.<p>

He sighed mournfully, hugging his pillow near him.

Yeah, nice Ace. Way to be mature.

Well, look on the bright side. At least he didn't attack Shanks; that would surely get him strange looks. Especially from his brother.

He grumbled a few insult towards the man.

Yeah, he noticed, this is pretty childish.

Ace was instantly popular in Fuusha after he moved in. Because of Makino's kind lessons, he was seen as a polite and mature teen that adults would wish their own children would become. Boys both admired and became jealous of him. Girls would swoon at his presence. He's practically filled with praises every day.

He means, why should he cares that his brother idolized the Red-haired pirate more than him?...

Maybe… he was so use to it. Luffy has always been stuck to him like glue ever since he was a baby. He liked it when his brother looked up to him.

When it rains, girls would giggle at his wet figure. But Luffy would bring him an umbrella without him needing to ask. When he gets a cut during work, he didn't bothered flinching and get back to his job. The boys would admire his toughness. But Luffy would panic, go out finding a bandaid (despite so that a bandaid wouldn't exactly help at the kind of cuts that Ace would usually get), and try to doctor his brother "back to health". When he goes out getting grocery, the adults would gawk at how responsible he is. But Luffy would offer to carry _all_ the grocery (and trust me, it's **a lot**).

Luffy doesn't just look up to him like some kind of godly figure; he was willing to _care_ for him. He is what makes everyone else in this town so different. Because that he is _his_ little brother.

Luffy peaked into their room, blinking as he saw his brother's laying figure out on the futon.

"…Ace..?"

Luffy pouted as his brother didn't respond to him.

"Acceeeeeee." He walked over to the bottom edge of the futon and crouch down, poking the sole of his brother's foot. Ace, too deep into thought, unconsciously shift his feet.

"Aaaaaaccccccceeeeeeee~"

Still no response and Luffy pouted once again, getting a bit frustrated at his brother's quiet demeanor. He looked down at Ace's feet, wondering if he should poke it again and sees if he would get a better response… that is, until he had a better idea….

With an evil grin, Luffy, although failing, sneaks out of the room to get his secret weapon… Ace seemed to never notice that his brother was in the room.

Speaking of his brother; Ace couldn't help but grumbled as he bet that Luffy is begging for Shanks to go and take him out to sea. Though he knows that the captain would always refuse with some lame excuse, he was afraid of the day that Shanks would actually say _yes_.

Sure, his brother would someday be independent from him, but he couldn't help but hoped not too soon. He still _needs_ his brother. Luffy was the sunshine in his life. Had always been.

Luffy soon came back to the room. Not so quietly but his brother was still in his dead-like state so it only encourage him to go faster.

With a giggle, Luffy pulled out the feather from behind him and slowly crouched down towards his big brother's feet… gently sweeping the thin device across the bottom of Ace's bare feet…

Without warning, Ace suddenly finds himself bursting out loud; instinctively pulling his feet away from the source of whoever is tickling him. The teen quickly sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and holding them there was as he looked specifically at the bottom of the futon, only to find his little brother laughing it up. It was obvious that he found his big brother's reactions to be quite humorous.

Ace stared at him in stupor for a few minutes. And then he had his own little evil grin.

Ace immediately trounces on his brother.

"You think you could get away with it? Prepare for my ultimate attack!"

Instantly knowing what his brother is going to do to him, Luffy tried to squirm and crawl out from under his brother but it was deemed impossible since Ace was obviously bigger and heavier than him.

"Stinky Ace! Get off, you're heavy!"

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

The sentence was practically drowning in humor with a hint of sarcasm, making Luffy giggle in joy.

Playing his part, Ace did an evil cackle, with all the 'mwhahaha!'s included, and was able to pin his brother using his knee against the smaller one's back.

"Now for your ultimate punishment!"

It wasn't hard to lift one of his brother's arms up. Luffy did try to pull up a fight, but our hero was sadly down and unable to do anything. And without mercy, the evil Ace started tickling his side.

Laughter could be heard from outside the house. Ace couldn't help but join in the laughter also.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy managed to cry out between laughs. "I G-GIVE! I GIVE!"

Luffy was no longer pinned by Ace's knee but he found it hard to move while his brother was still tickling him unrelentingly. Ace now wasn't just tickling him from just his side; he was tickling him from his neck, to his stomach, to his feet and to his under arms. Luffy had no means of escape from the evil-doer!

Somehow, Luffy manage to get lucky and ran away trying to escape his brother to the other side of the futon. Ace smirked and jumped up to his feet, chasing after his brother.

After ten laps around the futon, Ace managed to grab the hyperactive boy and pick him up. Obviously not giving up, Luffy struggled and tried to climb out of his brother's grip. Ace tried to keep the boy at bay in his arms but his energy is starting to diminish and he finds it hard to get the boy not to climb on his head.

The teen fell back on the futon and the two wrestle out from there. Of course, Ace could easily beat his brother in a wrestling match, but he decided to let Luffy win for once and let the boy bask in glory as he sits on top of a "dead" Ace. You could tell he was dead by the way he stuck his tongue out.

They both were snickering in the end.

Ace easily lifted himself up, his brother shifting off him as he did. And then, he pulled his little bundle of sunshine in his arms.

Both of them were still laughing, but they soak into each other's embrace.

Sooner or later, there was silence between the two.

"Ace..?"

"Hm..?" Ace responded back, already guessing to what his brother wanted to ask.

"…Are you mad at me?"

Ace looked at Luffy in shock. Well, he was rather guessing the question had something to do with his behavior today at the Party Bar. This was the question that he was totally not expecting.

"Of course not Luffy. Why would you think that?" Ace questioned, obviously confuse at the ridiculousness of it.

Luffy pulled away slightly, and then looked up at Ace with big wide eyes, full of emotions. His little brother was always one to wear his emotions on his sleeves. The eyes are practically saying "is it my fault?".

Sighing, Ace slightly made his grip on Luffy tighter.

"I'm not mad at you Luffy, I'm just… mad at someone else…"

This obviously made the little boy confused as he tilted his head.

"B-But you now would make a u-ugly face like this when I'm around."

Luffy would then try to twist his face on his own to imitate the "scary" face that Ace would make. Growling as to make his point about how angry and annoyed Ace was back then.

The freckled teen couldn't help but laughed at his little brother's display. It was absolutely hilarious as well as true at the same time. Except that Ace was pretty sure his face doesn't look like that. Like some kind of dragon or something.

With a soft smile, Ace kissed Luffy on the forehead; his little brother squealing happily in delight at the display of affection.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't make that face again… It does seemed really scary."

Luffy snickered at what he said while Ace just grinned widely. The teen connected their forehead.

"Love ya bro."

Now it was Luffy's turn to grin widely. It was rare for his brother to voice out any means of affections, so he is quite happy.

"Love you too Ace!"

Ace heart swelled at what Luffy had said, and the teen couldn't help but squish the little boy against his chest. And then he realized something.

Sure, Shanks have Luffy's admiration but, there is one thing that Ace had a lot more better than anything else.

His little brother's love.

He wouldn't exchange that with anything else.

"Besides Luffy," The said child look up at him, wondering what else Ace had to say. "I sooooo do not make a face like that!" Ace exclaimed, laughing. "I make a face like-"

Ace then pulled on Luffy's cheek as it stretched… And stretched… and stretched…

There was a pause of silence; Ace's face was careful enough to not show any emotion.

He then let it go and the flab of skin instantly snapped back in place.

By then, Ace had developed a very…very polite smile…

That was drowned in a very murderous aura.

Luffy was smart enough to dash to the other side of the room, looking very, very scared and nervous. Now this is Ace's scariest face **ever**.

"**Luffy…"**

The child that held that name gulped loudly as the teen slowly stood up and stride to the boy casually.

"…**did your cheek just stretched…?"**

"N-No! What a-are you t-talking about A-Ace! Y-You must be s-seeing things!"

It was probably obvious that Luffy lied, for Ace's said "scariest face" was still there.

"**How did this came to be…?"**

"I-It's not because of a fruit or anything!"

"**A Devil's Fruit, huh?"**

"How do you know that?" Luffy gaped in utter amazement as he looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

Luffy felt his spine shiver as he saw Ace now grinning; though it was anything but merry.

"**And where did you get the fruit from…?"**

As if he finally realized that he couldn't trust his mouth anymore, Luffy slapped his hand over his mouth.

Ace did realize that there was no way Luffy would tell him truthfully who is at fault here… but….

"**Ok then… where didn't the fruit come from..?"**

"It didn't come from Shanks!"

Bingo.

Luffy paled in realization as he saw his brother stalking out of the room.

"W-Wait! Ace, don't kill Shanks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: New Crew<strong>

After a series of unfortunate events, Shanks somehow made it out alive. Not without a few bruises… and cuts… and broken bones… and a concussion… but he's alive, right?

"Sorry Shanks…"

"Ah, it's alright lad. Somehow…" Some way, in some fashion. "I know a day like that would come soon."

Ace seemed to have spared his "meager" life after he heard that Shanks one day did save Luffy from the local Sea King and that was the reason why Shanks is missing an arm. But still, he had gotten practically immobile and he found that the teen can display Haki.

Yep, never mess with Luffy. That is now the whole town's motto.

But, how should he know that Luffy would randomly eat the Devil Fruit he had brought (that he could've sworn he locked up in a chest)? Then again, the kid would eat anything if those piles of plates next to the boy have anything to say to with it. He really should take that in account.

Well anyway, they are currently at the docks. Shanks is supposed to be sleeping/resting, letting the swelling on his face go down and his rest his broken arm. As well as all the other hurtful parts on his body but he refused to be cooped up in his cabin while he wanted to take a breather towards the sea.

Ace was working on the docks now too, only to completely ignored Shanks at every possible convenience.

"Um…Shanks…"

Shanks wasn't able to move his head but he was able to make a sideway glance towards Luffy.

"I won't be asking to be in your crew anymore…"

Shanks was able to slightly raise his eyebrow.

"You know, I want to make a crew with Ace!"

Before Shanks could even question about what he said, or blink, a blur of tanned skin and black hair dashed pass him, instantly glomping the child right next to him. It didn't take long for Shanks to figure out that it was Ace who is hugging his brother ever so lovingly. With hearts flying around and everything.

Ben and Lucky came into the docks, seeing the frankly publicized display of affection.

They first look at their captain.

"Isn't senchou supposed to be in his cabin?"

Ben sighed. "Never can get that man to stay still."

Then they both turn their eyes towards the two brother; the younger one not sure to why his brother is hugging him but hugs back anyway.

"Must be nice having a sibling, eh?" Lucky comment.

Ben snorted.

"Tch. Brother Complex."

* * *

><p>Me: Thank you for reading! I was so happy to be able to type this! This was all oodles of cuteness .<p>

Sheesh, I'm such a geek.

Zoro: Yes you are.

Me: Why must you always comment?


	5. A Pirate's Birthday

Me: I've been thinking of how to go along the story as it is. And then Garp came to me in a dream… it was scary 0_0 Helpful, but scary.

Enjoy please!

P.s. I do know that Garp isn't Ace's Grandpa, but in a sense, their relationship came that way… No matter how much Ace denies it. ^^

* * *

><p>5. A Pirate's Birthday<p>

"Your grandpa Garp is here!"

Ace, with a carefully emotionless face, stared at the old man in front of his door and outside the house.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me a-"

Ace then slammed the door close and casually walks away from the entrance.

"Ace? Is that Jiji?" Luffy innocently asked as he popped his head out from the kitchen, the big-sized straw hat on his tiny head tilting over one of his eyes. It was Shanks' hat, and it had represents a promise between the two: that Luffy would give it back to Shanks when he becomes a great pirate.

Ace snorted at the thought. Yeah, as if he'll let that crazy-as* pirate see his brother again.

"No, just some cracked up old man who claims to be our grandfather."

"…Jiji is not going to be held up by a door."

"That is why I asked a favor from the blacksmith to reinforce it with steel."

"…Jiji is not going to be held up by a door."

As to prove Luffy's point, Ace heard a loud "bang!" towards the entrance, twitching as he turn to see a good imprint of Garp's face welded from sheer force on the door. It was obvious that the door wouldn't last in a few minutes.

"Yeah, your right."

Ace turned to his little brother, who looked at the door with slight fear and amazement. Their grandfather is a force to be reckoned with.

"Luffy go to the bedroom and if necessary, find a place to hide."

"But what about-"

"I'll be fine, go go." Ace ushered as he grabbed his brother out of the kitchen and gently push him towards the bedroom. Luffy whined all the way, wondering why he couldn't protect his brother from Garp; Ace couldn't help but smile slightly at the caring thought.

But he's more worried about Luffy than himself since he knows how to defend himself against their grandfather's "fist of love".

After he was able to convince Luffy to stay in their bed room, bribing him with some roast beef if he does, and walked back to the living room, only to see that his door by then was already annihilated with a puffy red Vice Admiral.

Ace founds himself sighing.

"What is it that you want Jiji?"

"IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GRANDFATHER AFTER HE HAD A HARD DAY IN WORK AND EVEN THEN HAVE A BIG HEART TO COME VISIT YOU?"

"YOU STUPID OLD GEEZER, DON'T COME HERE ALL THE SUDDEN AND EXPECT A WELCOME! YOU SHOULD'VE SENT A LETTER AHEAD!"

"BUT I WANT TO MAKE MY VISIT A SURPRISE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO VISIT FOR MY- Wait what? My birthday?"

Ace looked utterly confuse.

"Wait a minute… what's today...?"

The teen refrained himself from socking his grandfather, only _hoping_ to at least give the Vice Admiral a black eye, as he saw that smug expression on Garp's face.

"Whaaaa? ~ Why do you want to know the date? I'm pretty sure it does have something to do with your birt-"

"Shut up and give me today's date you stupid geezer or do I just have to go and find a calendar-"

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS YOUR LOVING GRANDFATHER LIKE THAT!"

"YOU ARE NEITHER LOVING NOR MY GRANDFATHE-"

Ace flinched as he saw the kicked puppy look from Garp, a trait that Luffy no doubtfully picked from the old man. Of course, the effect is much less since this is coming from the old man, so it didn't have the same heart-breaking results like it always had when Luffy does it.

"I mean… you're… fine…" Ace spat it out as if saying it burns his tongue. "And… I guess I see you as a… grandfather…kinda…"

Ace didn't expect the crushing hug he got from Garp –though he had a feeling that he should expect something familiar to that –and also… the fist of love after that.

"OUCH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR OLD MAN?"

"THAT IS FOR INSULT YOUR _defenseless_ GRANDFATHER!"

"YOU'RE ANYTHING BUT DEFENSELESS!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY TO ME AFTER I CAME HERE TO GIVE YOU A PRESENT?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PRESENT! …Wait, what present?"

Any present from Garp is surely disastrous; and he had the scars to prove it. His presents usually have something to do with the so-called "fist of love" or a training plan to become part of gramps little marine group, their grandfather's dream for them.

Garp grinned widely and innocently. So innocently, that Ace might believe that it could have be an actually good present from Garp. A normal one at the very least. He doesn't care if it is a pack of doughnuts, just something that doesn't have to do with his whole body sore in the end of the day. Or at least with his sanity intact.

"I came here to take Luffy on the wonderful and life fulfilling journey of becoming a marine back to headquarters!"

So much for that bullsh-.

Ace wasn't above kicking his grandfather out of the house. Literally.

"WHAT KIND OF PRESENT IS THAT?" Ace loudly questioned while Garp rubbed his hurting bum. "OUT OF ALL THE PRESENT, THIS TAKES THE CAKE!"

"Oh yes! We definitely need cake for your birthday!"

Ace grabbed the doorknob- wait, he forgotten. Garp just ripped the door off the hinges just a few minutes ago. Since so, he just ends up throwing his hands up in the air out of exasperation and turn to get away from the old man.

"Oh come on, this is for both of you! I mean, you don't plan on taking Luffy to go to sea with you, now do you?"

At that sentence, Ace stopped, looking back at his grandfather with shock. What is that old geezer talking about?

"You know; you're promise with-"

"I don't want to talk about it old man!" Ace snapped.

The subject about Sabo is still sensitive. Yeah, it has been three years now but any discussion about Sabo is still pretty delicate. Ace still couldn't get himself to put away the dark times out of his mind when the subject is mentioned. Even Luffy had still remembered parts of it and was obviously squeamish whenever Sabo was mentioned. He is doing a lot better than Ace, able to talk about it when asked, but he is still saddened that his sworn brother that he loves is gone.

"But you understood what I mean, don't you?"

Ace continued to say nothing, refusing to answer Garp's question while the old seadog just shook his head. Ace is still so childish. He's concerned about how this one would be able to survive the sea unless, well, you're like Garp, who is a hero of many-

"Old… geezer…" Ace hesitantly called out as he slightly twitched, seeing the man in his own world; starry eyes and flowery background included. He could practically see what the old man is thinking. Somehow, he really wished he didn't know what the old man is thinking.

But this is a great chance to sneak away-

"HOW DARE YOU ADRESS YOUR GRANDFATHER THAT WAY!"

Or not. Same old song and dance.

"JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANT OLD MAN AND GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY!"

"FINE! YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT!"

"JUST SAY IT!"

Garp took a second to clear his throat, looking actually serious.

"Luffy can't come with you to sea." He bluntly stated, with a straight face and hard eyes; it surprised the teen to know how stern Garp is right now. He instantly knew that he couldn't take this conversation lightly.

"I know about the promise you made to Sabo. To leave at 17. Don't be stupid and take Luffy with you."

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't be stupid'. You of all people telling me that!<em> Ace is currently thinking of ways to somehow decapitate his grand- Garp. To decapitate Garp. Trust me, when the man said 'Don't be stupid', it's a full-force insult coming from the man who cared more about mini doughnuts than his job altogether.

Garp had already left… Well, Ace practically forced him to leave his property with the man promising, while running away from the appliances that are accurately aimed for his head, that he'll come pick Luffy up prior to five days.

Ace then dared himself to look at the calendar afterwards. His birthday is tomorrow.

In other words, just 30 minutes away.

It does make Ace wondered; how could he forget his own birthday? Well, back then, he never really consider the day of his birth 'happy', but still… why would he just forget it like that? Maybe he had been working too hard and didn't bother to keep track of the days? Yeah, that sounds reasonable…

Despite so, Ace couldn't go to sleep, though he had work tomorrow. In the end, after many repeating reminders of going to sleep, he sat up on the futon and continued to stare out of the window in front of him though he shows nothing but the trees near the house. The freckled teen then looks at the newly brought alarm clock, seeing that it was 11:30 at night.

One could imagine what had happened to their last ones. In truth, Ace was never a morning person sometimes. Nor is his brother on some mornings despite he spends the rest of the day energetic and ready for adventure.

After staring at the clock for a few minutes, he turned his eyes at his sleeping brother's face, peaceful and cutely innocent.

He quickly looked away, troubled, and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about how oblivious his brother is of the situation that is currently racking his brain for answers that he wasn't sure that existed.

He exactly knows what Garp is saying. He doesn't want to admit it, but the old man is currently making a lot of sense here. Sheesh, he thought it would be the end of the world if so.

His promise with Sabo that he made back then; about going out to sea becoming pirates at the age of 17, is promise he set out to do. Of course, Sabo went out to sea a little earlier than planned, but he had different circumstances and Ace recognized that. But that doesn't mean Ace wouldn't carry out what he had promised to Sabo. He still set his mind to go out to sea at the age of 17.

But what about Luffy?

Ace dared himself to look at his brother again, his eyes softening.

What should he do?

Leaving Luffy to Garp; the boy wouldn't survive… Maybe that was a bit overdramatic but he wasn't going to leave his kid brother in the mercy of the monster named 'Garp'.

But if Luffy comes with him…

Silently groaning to himself, he turned away once again and put his head into his hands, exhausted with a headache. He feared what could've happen if he took Luffy out to sea with him. He doesn't care that if Luffy comes with him; they'll run out of food and starved in the middle of the ocean. He doesn't care whether the boy would annoy him at every waking minute.

He feared Luffy would get hurt. He feared letting him see things that a child shouldn't see.

He feared that he might lose him. And he feared that Luffy would change because of it.

Being a pirate is fun and all but, it's dangerous. Every marine you'll faced, every pirate you'll face, every enemy you make; could cost you your life. It's a dangerous game that was played and underestimated. Any mistake could be your last. And when they make it to the Grand Line… He doesn't even want to think about it.

He remembered, in Sabo's letter; that he hoped that Ace would bring Luffy out to sea with him so he could see how much the child had grown. He questioned to rather if Sabo knows what he's writing; for how could he bring Luffy with him to a life where they would be hunted constantly? It was strange since Sabo was always protective of their little brother. Why permit to let Luffy out to sea with him? Of all people…

"Ace…? Aren't you gonna sleep?"

The said teen quickly snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his awakening cute little brother who had a drowsy expression, rubbing his eyes as if he's trying to rub the sleep off. The child looks at the clock near their bed to see that it's currently 11:45.

"I will Luffy, go back to sleep." He reassured softly, trying to cover up his troubles with a smile as he gently push his younger brother back down the futon. Luffy was unconvinced as he pouted towards his older brother and just stubbornly sat up again.

"What's wrong Ace?"

The said teen couldn't help but slightly flinch, proving to the little boy that something is definitely wrong here.

Luffy is just too observant for his own good. He just can instantly understands what is going around him… well, not exactly understand. He can feel what others are feeling but he isn't one to understand why they are feeling that way. And for that, Ace is pretty glad about that fact for the moment. He wasn't sure what to do when his brother figured out what was on his mind.

"Luffy… Do you like it here… in Fuusha village?"

The question obviously puzzled the little tike –catching the boy slightly off-guard since is seemed rather an off subject matter –as he made a confuse expression, tilting his head ever cutely.

"Yeah, I do. Makino is really nice and so is everyone else here."

Ace couldn't help but let out a bitter smile.

"Is that so…?"

Feeling that his big brother felt even more troubled, Luffy crawled up next to him and grabbed his arm, sleepily snuggling against it. Ace instantly felt his heart warmed up at the actions his little brother took just to reassure him and instantly hug him into his arms. Luffy just simply patted him on the back several times as if he's the child, making him slightly chuckle silently.

"Everything will be fine Ace!"

Even though Ace knows that Luffy had no clue to what is going on right now, he couldn't help but smile as his little brother attempted to make him feel better. It kind of did, but it didn't stop the frustration he felt. And he still doesn't know what to do about the circumstances and the choices that are suddenly thrust upon him.

Abruptly, Luffy tried to struggle out of his brother's arms when he saw the clock.

Not knowing why all the sudden that Luffy decided to want to get away from him, Ace let's go and watched as his brother quickly jumps off the futon and out into the hall.

Now Ace is really confused. Did he do something wrong? Or does his brother have the sudden urge to go to the bathroom just right now?

But Ace do knows that he doesn't know what Luffy could have be thinking when he's standing in front of the bedroom door with that huge, mischievous grin, something behind his back. Should he be defensive or should he expect something predictable? Then again, Luffy is never predictable.

Maybe a prank to cheer him up? As much as he is touched by the fact that his brother wanted to cheer him up, he doubt he wanted to be part of whatever Luffy had in mind. His pranks always come out messy and not easy to clean up.

An orange hat shoved in front of his face; definitely not expecting that.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!" Luffy exclaimed happily with one of his biggest grins.

Ace didn't know how to react. At first, he didn't know what to say. He just sat there blinking stupidly at the hat. And then he looked at the clock, seeing that it's now 12:01. His birthday just officially started.

Ace carefully took the hat from his little brother, who is still grinning as if he earned a lifetime supply of meat. Looking upon the head wearing device, Ace wondered where in the world his little brother has found it. It wasn't brightly orange. More like an orange flame kind of color. It was kind of shaped close to a cowboy's hat. There were two symbols in the front. One is a happy face, despite that it looked quite devious and mischievous to be one; the other one is a sad face, the frown quite deep. The red beads that is what attaching the two symbols match rather well with the beads he had already possess around his neck from his last birthday gift from Luffy.

It was a strange gift but Ace can feel it swell with love.

"Makino helped me finding a present even though I found it first myself!" Luffy stated proudly with his chest out. He hoped that his brother would like the present. It was a pretty random in truth, finding it in a pawn shop and settled with it finally due to the fact that he had very little money. How he got the money is another story itself.

But he knows that Ace is quite happy with the present as his brother scooped him up into a bear hug, almost as if he's trying to squeeze the life out of him. Luffy giggled with happiness as he cuddles into his big brother's embrace.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift Luffy…" Ace words were muffled from Luffy's small shoulder, since he decided to bury his face in it.

Luffy simply patted his back as if to give him reassurance, though it was the fact that the little one couldn't wrap his arms around his brother to give him his own bear hug and so just settled patting him on the back.

Ace then remembered something, to as why he doesn't remember his own birthday. As sad as it was to not remember one's birthday; he didn't need to. Luffy always –_always- _is the one who reminds him of his own birthday through loud declarations. He is always the one to say the first happy birthday to him. He is always the one to make him feel like that the day of his birth, should be a happy day. And he could always count on Luffy for the best birthday of his life.

"You wanted to make a crew with me… right Luffy?"

Luffy looked up at his brother with those big, wide eyes that he adores, grinning at the question while nodding vigorously.

"Yep! I'll go everywhere with you Ace!"

"Even if it meant leaving everyone here?"

"Yeah! You're my brother Ace; I want to go with you!" There was no hesitantion in the answer, and there was a glint in Luffy's eyes that means that he had set his mind to it already. "I want to have adventures together!"

Ace himself grinned happily at the declaration, wanting no more than to smother his brother with love. He felt as if he had the best little brother in the world that couldn't be compared to any other.

"Ha! I doubt you can survive an attack!" He couldn't help but teased at the moment.

"Yes I can!" The fierceness of the immediate answer startled Ace, though it was only meant as a joke. Luffy was really stern with his answer, glaring at his brother like he usually do when the two of them would fight over who gets the last meat. "I can protect you Ace!"

Ace couldn't help but snorted at this, making his younger brother pouting. Despite so, the freckled teen couldn't help but feel warm, loved and happy.

"I'm strong!"

"Sure you are." Despite that he said it out of sarcasm; he realized how true the words are. Luffy's strong. That's probably why on Sabo's letter; he seemed pretty sure that Luffy would be out to sea with him. Because he somehow knew that Luffy would be strong enough to go out to sea and he have every confidence that it would come for the better.

Despite being rubber, Luffy found that his ribs hurt from the literally crushing hug he had to endure.

* * *

><p>It was an interesting day.<p>

Interesting if you mean barely escaping with their lives attached simply because Garp had came back to get Luffy earlier on the day they decided to go out to sea and threw and giant cannon ball at them that could no doubtfully kill them once it would reach and slam down at them, crushing their bodies.

Apparently, the local Sea King decided to appear and Luffy had the bright idea of using the poor sea creature to help him sling shot out of the giant cannon ball's reach, seemingly in one piece.

The Sea King had not been so lucky that day though.

And now, Garp is sulking at the Party Bar drinking whatever Makino had offered him.

"That was nice of you, Garp-san." Makino said with her ever warm smile, cleaning a glass from her last customer.

Garp grumbled a few words, saying something that he still doesn't approve about the life that they choose but knew from the fact that they wouldn't listen to him; being hard headed as him.

"Those brats better be grateful; their old generous grandfather letting them follows the path they had chosen."

"And I'm sure they had chosen the path carefully, Garp-san."

Garp grumbled once again, chugging on… whatever Makino had gave him; though it seemed to soothe him in some way.

"I still think they would be better off being marines."

"There are two things that one could give to their children –or grandchildren in your case: One is roots. The other is wings."

"But Luffy is only six years old!" Garp protested immediately, slamming his now emptied mug on the counter.

Makino just giggled while putting up the glass and then filling Garp's glass with milk.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: The Real Reason<strong>

Sabo pondered to what he should put on his letter for Ace and Luffy –mostly to Ace since he doubted that Luffy would even bother to read despite if the letter is important.

He wrote about how he's going out to sea early to become a pirate himself and how he wanted Ace to take care of Luffy while he's away, sadden at the fact that he probably couldn't see his little brother in a while.

He stopped writing for a while a pondered what else he should write to his sworn brothers.

He smirks a bit as he wrote about how Ace should take Luffy out to sea with him when he went out to sea being a pirate.

He has no doubts that Ace would.

Mostly because he knew that Ace wouldn't dare be separated from his cute little brother; though if so, there was no need to write it. But it was just an encouragement for the stubborn freckled teen.

Plus, he also doubted it would be a good idea to leave Luffy alone on the island of where he had grown up in. He didn't really look excited to see it disappear, somehow sunk in the ocean when he came back. Though he could live without all those snobby nobles.

Who knows what kind of chaos that child could create if one of them wasn't watching him? He's Pandora's box waiting to be opened! But so is Ace… maybe he should mention about the diaper incident…

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry it took so long! I had a vacation and several writer blocks to go with this *pouts*<p>

Zoro: *snorts*

Me: *kick Zoro out of my room* Until next time! Sorry for the errors of so! Not the most dedicated grammar checker. Sorry if this one wasn't so cute. I made an omake to make up for that .


	6. Hot Brother

Me: Well, time to get this chapter on the road! Hope ya like it, for it took some careful thinking to know how to get this chapter going.

Zoro: … Careful thinking? You?

Me: I always do careful thinking for my stories!

Zoro: *snorts* More impulsive, if not.

Me: oohhh~ big word there.

Zoro: Are you calling me stupid?

* * *

><p>6. Hot Brother<p>

"Piyo, this way!"

His new friend chirped as he ran alongside the happy, hyperactive child on the shores of the beach. They were just playing and enjoying the day: the rubber human child and the yellow baby chick.

The island seemed like a playground to Luffy, since this is the first island they came across in fact.

It had been five days since they left Dawn Island and they were able to last out in sea with still a good amount of supplies, which is partly amazing if you ever met the two. Seeing the island up ahead near them one day, Luffy begged his older brother to explore the island for a while. Since he saw no harm in it (and there is also the fact that there is no way he could resist those big puppy dog eyes), they did just that.

Apparently, they have gotten friendly with the native flightless birds that occupied the island, who are quite intelligent in fact, and they agreed to help them gather more supplies to be prepared for however long they would be out to sea. The chief in charge, a blue bird with cool scar on his neck carrying an awesomely big fork and knife (apparently, both brothers brushed it off since they have a _gut_ feeling, and just a gut feeling, that they wouldn't hurt them with no logic applied to the situation), is currently showing Ace where he could get some food and maybe some other things that could've aided them in their travels. The other birds didn't mind that Luffy is playing with their chicks.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

The yellow baby chick that Luffy called "Piyo" chirped at the challenge, a determine glint in his eye, and ran faster and faster towards the human with the seemingly endless bound of energy.

But the chick did not expect the child to immediately stop to where he is, painfully running into his leg. Chirping angrily to see what would make the child stop so suddenly, when he was just having an enjoyable time playing tag, Piyo froze to see a washed up adult human. Both young ones blinked curiously at the body.

The human is a male, so far as the chick can identify. His face is turned towards them, pale and ghastly. He had a rugged beard and long messy hair. His clothes looked torn and ripped; by the sea, by time, by a creature with sharp teeth, it's hard to say.

In a normal situation, a child would scream/panic/cry/wail or does something that would alert the island and probably the next island and the island after that.

But Luffy decided to do an experimental poke on the forehead.

The man groaned.

Luffy poke once again.

The man groaned once again.

Poke.

Groan.

Poke.

Groan.

Poke.

Groan.

Somehow thinking that there is a fun button on the man forehead to make him groan; the chick decided to join along and peck him on the same spot where Luffy pokes him.

Poke.

Groan.

Peck.

Groan.

Poke.

Groan.

Peck.

Groan.

Poke.

Groan.

Peck.

Groan.

Pok-.

"WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME?" The man snapped, shooting up instantly as he looks upon the two with obvious annoyance.

Then he suddenly lost energy, seeping back down on the sand in a lifeless heap.

Both the chick and the child look at each other before looking back at the wash away man.

Luffy poke the man on the forehead and the castaway groan once again; this time, more towards defeat.

The weird bearded man slowly cranes his head towards Luffy, slightly squint for the sun is behind the child.

"C-Child of the f-future…"He said in an old, quite voice that seemed rather parched and spent. "P-Please take t-this precious but dangerous t-treasure… I'm sure someone as pure as you would m-make good use to it…"

From under his body, the castaway dragged out a regular, wooden, medium sized chest and shakily pushes it towards the child, looking up at the raven-haired boy with a peaceful smile.

"And now that I k-know it is in g-good hands..." The man completely relax himself upon where he lay, sighing contently as he close his eyes in a slow dramatic way. "I can finally rest in peace…"

And then, the man stop talking, laying on the shores of the beach.

Luffy looked upon the man, then upon the chest.

With roused curiosity, he picked up the chest, it wasn't too heavy for the child but that is probably because of the fact that he's well trained, and tried to look at it in every perspective he could. Wondering what is inside, he lightly shake the chest and put his ear close to it to hear whatever is inside of it.

Then his grip slip and the chest accidently landed on the castaway's head. A loud yowl was heard from the supposed 'dead' man.

Well, if he wasn't unconscious then, he is now.

Luffy blinked towards the man and then he looked towards his friend, Piyo, who was innocently tilting his head.

With a shrug, the child picked up the chest, tucking it in under his arm and then grabs the man by his collar.

"That's take them back to the camp!" Luffy exclaimed quite happily and quite so innocently, as he roughly dragged the man back to whence they came, excited about their find. Piyo chirped in agreement as he followed his happy human friend back to their nesting grounds.

* * *

><p>"I don't think he'll appreciate it if you eat him chief. Besides, you don't know where he had been." Luffy stated innocently as he watched as the big blue bird picked up the knocked out human with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Understanding what the child had said, the smell that the human man gave off only confirming it, the chief dropped the poor castaway not so subtle on the ground, walking away as to make sure everyone is here while he was away with Ace. Ace decided to ignore the man all together, not wanting to know where he came from and why Luffy was dragging him in the first place.

"What do you have there, bro?" Ace asked as he saw the chest that is still tucked under his little brother's arm. Though in truth, he couldn't care less if it wouldn't do any harm to them.

"The man said it's a precious, but dangerous, treasure!" Luffy exclaimed happily, holding the chest out to Ace.

The teen just ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Oh? Better make sure that it wouldn't be stolen then." He joked with a little twinkle of amusement in his eyes, thinking that it was just an empty chest that Luffy found washed away on shore. The child's eyes widen as he saw and understood the dangers of what, or who, would steal this precious treasure.

"Why not bury the loot to keep it safe? Only you know where it was buried then."

Despite that he was only playing, it made it all worth it to see that huge grin on his little brother's face. After glomping Ace, squealing at the fact that he is going to bury his first real treasure, he ran off to find a suitable place where one could bury a treasure chest.

Ace smiled contently as he watched his brother running off to another one of his crazy adventures.

Ah~ He just love his brother~

The chief sweatdropped as he saw a goofy smile on the teen's face, as if the child was rather his cute proud son than his brother. Well, Ace did raise him.

* * *

><p>Luffy found the perfect place to bury his treasure! A spot on the beach enclosed with rocks all around. He doubted that the waves could get here through the rocks and the rocks would also give protection to whatever that could happen!<p>

But looking at the treasure, Luffy wondered; what could be in it that makes it so special? He supposed that it would be proper to know what is inside the chest before burying it, how many feet deep needed.

Putting the chest down at his feet, Luffy opened up the chest to see what waits in this little storage place.

This is something worthy of a jaw drop; though Luffy did no such thing.

It was quite amazing to anyone's greedy eyes. In that very same chest, whether one decided to accept it or not, gold coins and diamonds await you inside. There is at least 30,000,000 million beries in that very same chest, promising to make anyone at least living comfortable for most of their lives. But the treasure isn't what caught the attention of Luffy.

It's the fruit inside of the chest.

A fruit with a swirly texture, colored as beautifully as the sunset with a tuff of gathered leave on top of the fruit that reminds him the shape of a flame.

He was obviously confused, by the way his cute, childish face twisted up. This is a fruit, not a treasure. And fruit should be eaten, not buried. That would be a waste of a perfectly good fruit! Everything else in here fits the criteria of a good buried treasured; but this fruit obviously does not belong here! And since so, in his logic, Luffy took the strange fruit out of the chest and close the lid.

Putting the fruit to the side so not to get in his way while he bury the treasure, making sure that no one around would even think of stealing his snack, he started to dig a hole for the chest, using only bare hands since he doesn't even want to bother going to back to Ace and ask for a shovel. He found it actually much faster to dig with his hands.

After a few hours, able to at least dig a hole 20 feet deep, he heard his name being called out by Ace.

Luffy popped his head out of the hole as he looks around to see where his big brother is calling out from.

"Luffy! Dinner!" he heard not so far from where he's at.

The straw-hat wearing child grinned, ecstatic to get some food into his empty stomach. He pulled himself out of the hole, with help from his rubber powers and not so subtly drops the chest down the deep chasm.

"Luffy!"

"Coming Ace!" He reassured loudly, quickly running over to the mountainous pile of sand, deciding to push it towards the hole so that he could cover it. Soon, the pile of sand was dropped into the whole, covering any kind of signs that shows that there was someone digging here as he patted the place flat and quickly grabs his fruit. Going over the rocks, he saw his brother waiting not too far away and quickly greeted him by running at full speed, tackling his legs.

"Ace! Ace! I buried a treasure!"

Ace couldn't help but laugh, for his brother was absolutely adorable (not that he'll admit it out loud at this particular moment) when he looked up at him with those big sparkling eyes full of joy and affection.

"Congrats bro." he genuinely congratulated, smile softly ruffling his little brother's hair which earning him a giggle. "Let's go get dinner; they're having feast back there."

If possible, and knowing that it is possible, Luffy's grin had just gotten bigger.

"Yaaaayyyyy! Meshi! Meshi!" Luffy cheered as he went on full speed back to the nesting grounds where their camp is near, full out ready to indulges himself into the big feast.

Without question, feeling very happy that his brother is happy, Ace follows, distracted with his own thoughts to notice the strange fruit that his brother had under his arm with him.

* * *

><p>The birds tried to keep a steady pace of food coming to the table, though it was a difficult task when the two owners of the famous black hole stomachs wouldn't give in. The baby chicks that Luffy had made friends with couldn't help but be amazed to how much the child can swallow. The chief, knowing these two the best since he hung around them more than the rest of the adults, sweatdropped while trying to enjoy his own plate. The rest were a bit scared at their monstrous appetite. They do wonder at this time if they are really monsters.<p>

Luffy had keep the fruit that he found in the chest near him on the table, laughing happily as he talked to some of his friends, tried making some cheesy yet horrible jokes, and practically eat most of the time. Ace was the same too, except a lot more calm and he didn't tried to tell any jokes. But despite so, the two D.'s were eating nonstop, trying to fill in their stomachs as much as they can to the point that it would probably burst.

Luffy tried to eat all the meat first before going to the handpicked recommended fruits, which is actually a lot in truth. Ace and Luffy often ridiculously fought over the food from sometimes or another, earning many laughs and entertainment to the birds.

Ace tried many different fruits as he could for he wanted to try the native fruits. They will be going to many different seas and to different parts of the world. Who knows when they'll be back to taste any East Blue fruits? East Blue own native fruits aren't exactly common in the Grand Line. So he tried all the spicy fruits, orange fruits, red fruits, green fruits, rainbow fruits, star-shaped fruits, long fruits, short fruits, round fruits, swirly sunset colored fruit, purpl-

Ace choked on the last fruit he just ate, feeling the need to gag up for the horrible taste it possess. He coughs multiple of times, enough to even make Luffy stop eating and tend to his brother.

"Ace! Ace! What's wrong?" Luffy asked as he patted his brother's back repeatedly, looking worried.

Ace, instinctively having the need to soothe his brother's worry, gives him a thumb up to reassure Luffy and reached for the cup of tropical juice that their benefactors served them. He quickly drank it, desperately wanting to get the taste out of his taste buds.

"I-I'm fine. Really." He said, sticking his tongue out to emphasis the horrible taste. "It's just that I ate something that tasted… really bad…"

The birds look at each other in concern. Every fruit they picked out for this feast have been picked out carefully, the best of the best. Maybe human's standards are not like theirs?

Except for the weird little incident, everything was fine from there. People were having a blast, and except for just a simple little feast; it turns out to be a big tremendous party. Luffy wasn't afraid to dance, laugh, or make a fool of himself; becoming the party's clown as he was able to make the most serious of birds laugh like no tomorrow. Ace was telling stories to stories to stories, always entertaining anyone around him. If they weren't near the bond fire, dancing their life away with his little brother, they were near Ace hearing his stories and conversing with him.

Not surprisingly, this lasted out until midnight, everyone almost asleep. Though, there is the exception of the two D. brothers. Both were too excited and awake to even bother going to sleep, still having a lot of energy to burn even late at night. They were quietly conversing together. Well, not exactly quiet since Luffy talked pretty loudly, but Ace mostly listens with content.

"Hey! Where's my fruit?"

"Fruit?"

"Yeah! The fruit that was in the treasure chest!"

Ace is obviously confused by this. Why would anyone lock up a fruit? It's for eating, not locking up unless they planned to save it. By why in a chest then? Unless he meant the 'fruity' castaway but he doubt it, since Luffy had forgotten about the man since he went off to bury the treasure.

"What did it look like? I can't guarantee that it hadn't been eaten but it should be worth the shot."

"Um… it's swirly and um… has this pretty sunset colored!"

"Oh, it's swirly-"

Ace stop in mid-sentence. Wait, _swirly_? But the only kinds of fruit that are swirly are-

Not being able to stop himself, Ace have to burp-

"Whoa!"

-out fire.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Uh… I think I know where your fruit is…"

"No fair! You ate my fruit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Are we Evil?<strong>

"Ace, will you really be ok?" Luffy asked as he looks upon his older brother with unhidden concern.

"Yeah, I'll just learn of my powers along the way." Ace reassured as he just shrugged it off, making sure they were on the next course to the nearest island. It would probably be a good idea to get a crew before going to a Grand Line, though he did have every confidence that they'll be fine without one anyway. He just didn't want to risk his little brother if he had to be gone for a while, so he need to find a babysitter and they'll be off.

Despite that Ace told him that there is nothing wrong, Luffy still held an expression of worry. The elder brother sighed, for Luffy has been like this all day since they left the island. Asking him if he's ok or that if he's well or that if he's good and such. He's been asking that all day, making him worry instead. Luffy is usually not this persistence, even if he's actually hurt.

Picking up his little brother, he set him gently on his lap, making the boy blink confusingly at him yet his expression still held a tint of worry.

"What's wrong?"

Instantly, Luffy looked down, only confirming Ace's worries.

"Luffy, I know there is something wrong. And don't lie to me, you're a terrible liar and I think you know that." The straw-hat wearing child pouted at the liar part, though it is true, but didn't say anything against it.

Knowing that his brother would sooner or later speak up, he patiently let Luffy think about his answer a little more, letting the silence take over between them. It doesn't matter how long Luffy would hold off telling him. He is determined to know what would make his brother so upset.

Suddenly, there was a sound of sniffle that broke the silence, quickly capturing the elder's attention.

"Ace…" Luffy looked up at his brothers with big, teary and sad eyes, shattering Ace's heart at how frighten he looked. "Are we bad…?"

Ace was stumped by the question as well as confused. What would make Luffy even think of that? Did he do something that would give Luffy that kind of wrong idea?

"Of course not Luffy." Ace softly and gently reassured, wrapping his arms around his brother as he gave him a comforting squeeze. "What in the world would make you think that way?"

The child leaned into his older brother's embrace, basking in its comfort and love. He snuggles onto Ace's chest, finding reassurance and peace towards the heat radiating off of the teen. Luffy absolutely looked like a terrified young child who wanted comfort from this cruel world. And because he noticed that, Ace tightens his grip.

"T-They say…" Luffy tried to bury himself further into Ace. "They say that people like us are evil."

Ace refrains himself from letting out a murderous aura worthy of the devil, since he didn't want to make his brother any more stressed that he already was. Right now, he has to be there for his brother and help him out of these thoughts. But whoever 'they' are; they better have a death wish.

The freckled teen kissed his brother on the forehead, nuzzling his nose slightly on top of his brother's head.

"Luffy, do you think we're evil? That I'm evil?"

Without hesitation, Luffy shook his head, looking up at his brother with big, certain eyes. "No! You're not evil! You're the best big brother in the world!"

Ace couldn't help but smile happily at that.

"And see? We're not evil. We're just a bit different. What's wrong with that?"

Luffy looked as if he was really thinking about what Ace said; but in the end, the straw-hat wearing child just grinned joyfully.

"I like being different!"

Because of that, he could swipe more food, easily play more pranks and get away faster in eat-and-runs!

Ace chuckles.

"Me too little brother. Me too…"

After finding out that Luffy over heard it once back at Fuusha village from a couple of crude drunks from Goa Kingdom; he made a note to make sure to come back sometimes to pay those very same idiots a little visit… for now, he'll let Makino take care of it.

* * *

><p>Me: Yosha! Finish with this chapter! Not exactly cute at first (in my opinion) but I made that up in the omake XD. Does anyone know about the big blue bird and the yellow birds? Actually in One Piece if you can remember them.<p>

Zoro: … I just noticed. You have a very low self-esteem.

Me: Yeah, for some reason, I do. Probably.

Zoro: Probably?

Me: I'm in a very struggling line between egotistic and a person who had no confident XD. Ok, why are we discussing this? See ya in the next chapter! (or maybe in my other stories) XDD

Btw, sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	7. A Demon Babysitter!

Me: Yosh! I need to continue this anyway XD Sorry it took so long XD Enjoy!

I feel the need to say this but One Piece does not belong to me. If it does, I would've make Luffy a lot younger *looks to the side* But that's just me and my love for kids.

Zoro: I would hate to find out what would happen if you do own One Piece…

Me: Of course! I would have lots of fun with you Zoro!

Zoro: -_-

* * *

><p>7. A Demon Babysitter!<p>

"-And you know, Makino is really nice! I mean she's pretty and had really good milk and apple juice! You should come to Fuusha village and drink her milk; they say it calms the beast! It's not unmanly as it sounds! You should come, really, you should come!"

"Look here kid-" Zoro stop himself on mid-sentence after much thinking (Me: … Zoro: Don't say anything). He told the kid to go and leave him alone for at least 20 times. At one time, he even asked **politely**. What's the point wasting energy and oxygen when this hyperactive kid wouldn't listen anyway?

Zoro made a gesture with his head for the kid to continue, defeated by the child's persistence. He could've sworn that the brat had just grinned victoriously, like he planned this from the beginning.

"You know, me and Ace are out in sea right now, finding the ultimate treasure-"

Zoro decided to try to block out the rest of the toddler's rambling.

He was tied up by the marines to finish a challenge made by that weird wimpy guy with blond hair. He expected a lot of things. Like quietness and sometimes insults whenever that bas- comes. Yeah, those are normal. But he didn't expect to see a random kid that _literally_ comes out of nowhere just to talk to him.

This has been going on for almost more than few hours already.

"-and me and Ace are going to become King of the Pirates! Or can there only be one King of the Pirates? If so, then I'll become King of the Pirates! Or maybe Ace is better suited to become King of the Pirates… You know Ace is cool! He can blow out fir-"

"Wait, are you telling me that you both are _pirates_?"

"Yes." was the blunt, yet proud, answer that Zoro had received. If his hands and arms weren't tied up right now, he would've facepalm.

"You do know that I'm a pirate hunter, right?"

"Huh? What's that? A tropical sandwich or something?"

Well, that explains a lot of things.

"A pirate hunter! You know; the guys who hunt pirates for their bounty?"

"But we don't have a bounty yet."

Zoro gives up on trying to make this kid understand this situation at the moment.

"You have a brother, right? I'm sure he's worry about you."

"Nah. Ace said that I have to be back by 3." Which is just an hour from now. Ok, he can make at least that long.

"Mister, aren't you hungry? How about I free you?"

"No I'm not; and I told you why you can't free me."

"Oh yeah, because-"

Luffy stopped at mid-sentence when he heard the opening of the gate, turning to see the very same blond that tied up Zoro, Helmeppo.

Zoro growled. Shi-, he didn't expect him to be here yet!

"Brat, get out of here!"

"But why?"

Without warning, one of the guards, that is with Helmeppo, picked up Luffy by the scuff of his collar.

"Oi! Don't you know it's rude to pick someone up by their collars?" Luffy dared to complaint as he struggled with the marine's strong grip. He could just easily bazooka the guy to the next two islands, but he promised Ace that he wouldn't use his powers unless his brother gives the go. So, no bazookaing people. Especially since this one time when their boat had drifted off to sea and Luffy ended up having a bright idea to sling-shot them towards the boat to catch it. Hey, at least they live.

"What a noisy kid… don't you know that '_Helping a prisoner means punishable by execution.'_? Do you want to die brat?"

Luffy looked undeniably confuse.

"But I didn't help him, he wouldn't let me. And all we did is talk."

"Do you have proof of that?"

"He's not freed?" Luffy questioned while tilting his head. What a strange, yet somehow annoying, person.

"You're weird ossan."

There was a moment of silence, Helmeppo gaping as well as the two marines by him.

"O-O-OSSAN? DO I LOOK OLD TO YOU?"

"Yes."

At the answer, Zoro jaw dropped, the two guards did a comical fall out of his bluntness, and Helmeppo's face became red.

And so, before Luffy have any say in it, he's tied along with Zoro behind his back on the same pole.

"Y-YOU! I'LL GET MY DAD TO KILL YOU! JUST WAIT YOU BRAT!"

"Why can't you do it yourself…?" Luffy couldn't help but deadpanned, thinking how pathetic this guy seemed, as he watched Helmeppo disappear from his site as the doors of the execution field close.

There came an awkward silence between the two that is currently tied up.

Luffy huffed.

"I don't like that guy."

"DID THE FACT THAT HE TIED YOU UP JUST MADE YOU REALIZE THAT?" Zoro couldn't help but yelled, not believing how the situation had turned. Also, just when he could just get rid of the boy! He's going to be stuck here for a long while.

"By the way, back to topic-"

"Oi, don't just ignore the situation you're in!"

"You don't want to be free because you wanted to prove your strength and use this as some kind of training to help you become the world's strongest swordsman?"

Zoro disliked how carefree this kid is. He means, the kid is going to get killed and didn't he care about that? How he can be so calm is beyond him; and so confident also…

"Yeah, that's right." If you can't beat them, join them.

Even though Zoro couldn't see it, he could've sworn that the child behind him is grinning as if he knows something special.

"You know, that kinda sounds stupid~"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A GUY WHO LETS HIMSELF GET CAUGHT!"

"Didn't you let yourself get caught also?"

"…" Zoro can't argue with that apparently, which made Luffy laugh quite enjoyable. And in the end, Zoro laughed himself, thinking how contagious the kid's happiness is. He couldn't help it; the child had a rare kind of happiness that made the world seemed so… bright.

He didn't have that much of a privilege to be a kid really back then. He didn't play like the other kids, just train. He didn't goof of like the other kids, just set his eyes on one goal. Back then, he was a bit too serious than a child should be. That's what happens to him when he already got a goal in his mind. He was always a single-minded child; once he got a purpose, his mind would stay with that purpose unless something drastic change.

Like getting defeated by Kunai.

"Oi mister, wanna be in my crew?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zoro tried to turn his head so that he could give the kid an "are you kidding me?" look, but seeing how the kid is right behind him, he gave up soon after.

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"So, is that a yes?"

Zoro just groan, but nonetheless smile. He wondered what it would be like being in a crew with this cheerful kid.

"Heh, who wanted to be in a crew with you?"

He can practically feel the kid pout, making Zoro chuckle.

How did he get so attached?

"Baka."

"Am not!"

"Are too." Zoro argued, grinning.

The swordsman can tell, without looking, that Luffy is grinning also. He had that kind of happy air around him that just tells whoever is close that he's happy. And then he remembered the situation and noticed something.

He didn't want the kid to die.

He's just too young, starting his adventure of becoming a pirate or whatever. Zoro wanted him to keep smiling.

"Hey brat," He couldn't see any indication to whether Luffy is listening or not, but judging by how silent the child is, he guessed that the kid is hearing him out. "I'll ask them to give me the execution instead, and if you can escape or free yourself; then mayb-"

"It won't work." Zoro was quite shock to how serious Luffy had said that.

"Sure it will. They hate me more than you, so they'll let you off-"

"It doesn't matter; you were planned for execution anyway."

Zoro can feel the sadness of what the kid had said. And because of that, he had no choice but to believe that what he said is true. On one point, it wasn't surprising. He knew what kind of people these marines are. He knows that they don't fight fair. And even if they do keep their promise and let him go by the end of the month, who can say that they won't lock him up again? By that time, he won't have the choice between life and death.

"Bast-"

He knew, yet he couldn't swallow his pride. He is capable enough to take on Helmeppo. Even Morgan, the captain of this marine division. He could save this town if he wanted. But he wanted to prove something. What he wanted to prove, he forgotten.

"I didn't want you to die." Luffy was able to loosen the ropes enough for him to scoot closer to Zoro, resting his tiny head on the swordsman's back. The raven-haired child can feel how the pirate hunter's muscle tense up in surprise.

When they got here, him and his brother, the town looked friendly and inviting. People were here and there, going from places to places; it reminded him of Fuusha village, except that it was a little more quiet and small. They were just getting supplies; and since they have yet made their pirate debut, they could walk anywhere.

Both of the boys took the chances to go near the marine's headquarters and found a pink-haired boy looking over the wall, quite frantically in fact. Ace just ignored it while being very curious at the same time. He had to get the supplies first before doing something that would probably cost their lives.

Luffy followed his curious mind even more than his responsibility.

Jumping onto the top of the wall –making the pink-haired boy surprised– he watched as a man with green hair, strangely tied to a pole, interact with a girl who wanted to give him a rice ball. Ace decided to wait for his brother, knowing very well that he couldn't leave him alone in the town where he could get lost easily.

Weirdly, Luffy's fascination isn't towards the rice ball which most would've think. It's towards the rough looking man. The man had a rather scary face that most people wouldn't dare look at; yet, it didn't scare Luffy one bit. He had a muscular body that most people would be imitated by; yet, Luffy wasn't scared by that either. His voice was rough and harsh; something that people would flinch at. And yet, to Luffy, it seemed caring and sensible.

Behind the rough features, the man seemed to care about the girl that he's currently yelling at to go away.

And the opening gates, showing Helmeppo coming, confirmed to why he wanted her to go away. He's trying to protect her.

Soon after, the girl was thrown over the wall, and Luffy jumped to catch her.; which ended up Ace catching both of them and landing in a messy piling heap.

Luffy could hear the swordsman's angry voice at the other side of the wall.

Both of the brothers soon found out that the pink-haired boy is named Coby, a person who ends up being here since his… 'Captain's' ship was destroyed, strangely, by a fireball. The little girl is a local here, her mom owning a restaurant and bar. Her name is Rika and she explains to us to why Zoro is tied up. How he did it to defend her family.

For some reason, Luffy had felt a bit angry at that. The swordsman simply did not deserve that.

Then that blond guy came into Rika's restaurant and said that he was bored of Zoro and decided to kill him soon. Ace has to drag Luffy out so that the straw-hat wearing child wouldn't maul the guy right there.

"_I've decided-"_ He had told Ace with teary yet determined eyes. _"-that I will have Zoro join our crew!"_

Ace didn't say anything but nodded, as if understanding that Luffy needed to do this, and let his brother go.

And so, Luffy then made his way towards the restrained swordsman in the execution field. Even when Zoro had glared at him, Luffy grinned happily. He's not afraid of this person.

"Luffy, ya there?"

In response, the child grinned.

"Ace over here!"

Zoro watched as that person named "Ace" effortlessly jumped over the wall, landing on the other side rather gracefully and with dignity. He expected the brother to be as half-baked as Luffy, but this one…

"I'm sorry that my brother had caused trouble for you." Ace had apologized, smiling ever so politely. "I'm afraid he's like that."

'_Mature! This guy is the exactly opposite!'_ Zoro thought as he looks upon Ace skeptically. Sure, the guy is half naked but he looked genuinely like a good, level-headed captain… Thank goodness. Zoro was wondering how this kid manages to survive at sea if the captain is anything like him.

"Zoro is going to join us Ace!"

"W-What? Who said I'm going to join?" Zoro sputtered as he tried to glare at the kid in the corner of his eyes.

"Well, that's great!"

"Don't just decide that all by yourself!"

Zoro was surprised to see his three katanas laid down in front of him casually by Ace. The strange man known as the pirate captain that Luffy mentioned then took out a pocket knife and began to let his brother loose.

"Just be lucky that Luffy took an interest in you." Ace whispered specifically towards Zoro, making sure that his little brother wouldn't hear him. "I wouldn't have given you a second thought."

Ok, forget that. He rather has annoying Luffy than this guy any day!

"It's nothing personal really. It's just that people die every day." Soon, Luffy was free, rolling his shoulder to get some of the kinks out. "Before you know it; you brush it off as an everyday thing."

And before Zoro knows it, Ace suddenly dash towards Luffy and hugged the child to death. The swordsman couldn't help but sigh, then soon after chuckle. He can tell that the freckled teen was probably really worried about his little brother. Heck, even he would be. And even though he didn't want to admit it; he would've done the same. If he didn't know Ace, and the teen seemed like he was fated to die, he would've leave him there too. People die every day.

Zoro looked at the confused yet happy expression on Luffy's face, the child hugging his brother back in a reassuring way.

Yet, Luffy decided to go and help him, a stranger.

"I'm happy to see the touching reunion but…" Zoro tried to move his hands, already knowing that he almost couldn't. "CAN'T YOU UNTIE ME NOW?"

"But I thought you wanted to prove-"

"That's before I knew I was going to die!" Zoro exclaimed with pulsing vein on his head. Luffy made a silent 'ooohhh' with his mouth.

"Yep! You wanted to be the greatest swordsman, right? So you can't die, right?"

Zoro smirked in response. The kid actually got it.

Rolling his eyes, Ace went forward to free Zoro-

-until the gates have been ripped off their hinges, thrown in the direction of Ace. The freckled teen wasn't ready to block or dodge it and ends up being hit by the separated gate, flying till he hits the wall which crumbled upon him soon after.

"Ace!" Luffy went forward to where his brother was buried but stop when he heard an evil snort, as well as many stomping of feet coming closer.

"Che. Weakling."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ACE IS THE BEST!" Luffy exclaimed in fury, his fist up and his face red with anger. Zoro slightly paled. W-Wait a minute, don't tell him that this kid is trying to fight them all by himself! There is no way he would win! Look at all these marines with guns and swords!

Morgan, the one who ripped the gates of its hinges and called Ace a "weakling", smirked ever so amusingly. They all know that he wouldn't give any mercy to the kid at all.

"Shoot him."

The marines look back at him in shock.

"W-What? B-But Senchou-"

"SHOOT HIM!"

"H-He's just a k-kid-"

"**SHOOT HIM! DO YOU WANT TO DIE INSTEAD?"**

The marines were at a lost. They couldn't shoot at a seven year old kid; that's so wrong. But they didn't want to die either too. Apparently, one made up his mind too quickly and shot the child.

Zoro called out his name.

But the bullet only stretch his skin back… and back… and back… then sling shot back just an inch from Morgan's head.

Luffy gave Zoro a thumb up, who hung his head in relief.

"What… in the he-… was that…?"

Luffy looked confuse, before he remembered that he never shown Zoro his powers before. "Oh yeah! I'm a gomu man, see?" And to prove it, he pulled his cheek farther than any human could do.

Zoro made a note that the brothers are probably not normal people.

"So I'm strong and I'll fight them!"

"DON'T BE STUPID! YOU'RE JUST A KID!"

Before Zoro could say anymore, Luffy already dashed into the battle field. The swordsman watched helplessly as the kid fought the marines, stretching, punching, kicking, and doing all sorts of moves that would put acrobats to shame. Probably because of his rubber powers. His size is definitely an advantage in this battle, for he had a lot of escapes and openings to go through, like between someone's leg and a small space between two people that bigger people couldn't go through. In other words, Luffy had already gotten rid of the underlings, using his final move; Gomu Gomu no Whip. Sheesh, what a childish name for a move. But it's affective.

Now Zoro absolutely knows that these people are far from normal. Maybe monsters.

But when Luffy had gotten to Morgan…

"Ouch-" The marine stomped on Luffy's torso, rendering the child unable to move. Luffy squirmed as much as he can, but it was useless.

Back when Luffy tried to pull his Gomu Gomu no pistol on the guy, Morgan had dodge the punch and even grabbed it, pulling Luffy towards him. When Luffy came to arm's reach, he then smack the rubbery child down with the top hilt of his ax-hand, the boy slamming down to the floor.

"Get off stupid-head! You're heavy!"

Morgan snorted. "Brat." And he wasn't above adding more pressure to his foot. As his lungs were being suppressed by the foot, Luffy squirmed even more, whining loudly.

"!"

That just settles it.

Using his feet, Zoro kicks up his katana towards himself; ropes are then off with a couple of slices. Ace then actually burst out of where he was buried; literally on fire. I mean, **literally**.

Back in town, people trembled as they can see the flames and the evil demon shadow that goes along with it. Some screamed that the devil is here.

"**How about I burn him to dead while you cut him from pieces to pieces?"**

"**Aye, aye captain."**

For the first time in a long time, Morgan isn't confident about winning this round.

* * *

><p>In the end, Morgan actually lived, along with his son who foolishly thought that they would stop for Coby's life. Luffy scolded both of them that even though they are pirates; they came for adventure, not to take someone's life even though they might deserve it. Therefore, the marines took care of those two.<p>

"With your logia powers, you could've burst out of rubbles minutes ago!"

"Yes well… you see, my narcolepsy condition kinda kicked in at the last minute."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FELL ASLEEP!"

Currently, all three are in Rika's family restaurant as her mom is giving them free food as thanks; much to Luffy's pleasure.

"You know, like you, I'm going to fight for my dream." It embarrasses Coby to know that a kid much younger and smaller than him was able to fight for his dream, even if the odds were against him. So he decided if Luffy can do it, so can he!

Luffy said his congrats in a mouthful.

Zoro watched with a "you got to be kidding" expression towards Luffy.

"Oi… how much can you eat?" Zoro asked with sweatdrop, watching as the boy finished his tenth dish. Ace stopped at eleven, not wanting to fall asleep since he was planning to set sail soon. And Zoro only have three dishes; yet how can this kid eat more than him when he was starving for almost two weeks?

"Is that all ya gonna eat?"

"Said the one with the eleventh plate…" Zoro grumbled, leaning his head in his hand as he propped his elbow onto the table. Ace just laughs.

"Come on Luffy, two more plates and that's enough. We don't want to empty out the nice people here."

"Ok Ace."

Zoro was frankly surprised the Luffy listened to his brother's request. He exclaimed in genuine shock; "He listened!"

Luffy only stuck his tongue out to the swordsman; which Zoro did the same.

The people in the background, that originally came to thank the pirates, couldn't help but laugh at the playful argument.

"Ya know, you're pretty good with the katanas, green-hair." Ace commented, wiping off some sauce on corner of Luffy's mouth. Many girls sighed at that; since Ace is rather hot himself, having no shirt on him, and there is also the fact that it is rare to see such a cute relationship between brothers.

"Heh. Of course, if I wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman, I have to be skillful and strong." Zoro answered with a confident smirk, earning an eye roll from Ace. At Zoro's seemingly 'bad as-'ness, the girls giggled. (Me:*sees best friend in those crowds* Oi! You're not supposed to be here!)

"AND IT'S ZORO! RO-RO-NOA ZO-RO! NOT GREEN-HAIR!"

"Never heard of you."

"I don't expect you to! At least say my name!"

"Zoro; the guy Coby talked to us about who had the scary face and is the demon pirate hunter, remember Ace?"

The swordsman looked at Luffy incredulously.

"Oi! You knew that the whole time and yet; what in the he- is with all those questions?"

"I need to make sure." Luffy smiled very innocently.

Zoro decided not to question it further, for he'll probably get a headache if so… why did he have a feeling that he had been out-smarted by a kid?

"Well, is there anything you want to get in town before we leave, Mr. Roronoa?"

He would question about the formalities but at least the guy is saying his name rather whatever he came up with him… wait a minute…

"'_We?'_" Zoro inquired suspiciously, narrowing his eyes towards Ace. "What do you mean '_we_'?"

The ex-pirate-hunter didn't have a good feeling when he saw that oh-so innocent smile on Ace's face.

"Don't you remember? You called me 'captain'~"

"I don't remember-"

Wait a minute… does he mean…

"_Aye, aye captain."_

"That means you have officially decided to join our crew Mr. Roronoa!"

"Don't just decided that yourself-"

"Yaaaayy! That means we would go on a lot of adventures together, huh Zoro?" Luffy declared joyfully as he looks upon the swordsman with sparkling eyes.

He could not deny the kid with a face like that shining happily towards him; therefore he was already beaten before he even actually started. Zoro then have slump in defeat.

'_Oh well…_' The swordsman thought as he watched the happy siblings. '_It can't be that bad…_'

With that, Zoro lets himself relax and smile.

And then he questions to himself to whether he would be able to live out at sea with them and their pitless stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Bad Sneeze<strong>

"Ace, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a little itch on my nose." The freckled teen reassured as he sniffled, rubbing his nostril. Maybe just picking it would help.

"Hey! There is a pirate ship!"

Luffy pointed at a pink ship with hearts on the sails out near another ship. The pirate ship didn't look that much threatening, but it's a pirate ship nonetheless.

"I wonder what it's-" Ace sniffled. "-doing out there?"

"A pirate raid maybe?" Luffy concluded, looking at the ship, though pink, with admiration; loving how big it is.

"I want a big ship like that Ace!"

"Yea-" Ace rubs his nose more, a bit irritated how itchy it is. "-we'll get one soon Luffy."

Luffy cheered at the thought, hoping to get a really **big** ship with lots of sails!

"With a lots of sails and big masts?"

Ace nodded.

"With a lot of sails and big mas- ACHOOOOOO!"

A spit-fire ball of snot, which is actually **on** fire, came towards the direction of the pink, heart-filled ship and the brothers could only watch as the vessel has gone aflame.

"Agreed that we pretend that we were never here?"

"Agreed." Luffy settled as they continue to sail pass the two boats as if they were never there.

"Ace."

"Yeah?"

"You won't set our ship on fire, will you?"

"As long as you won't have to break anything on our ship."

"Deal."

Back where the two ships are, a pink-haired boy was able to escape from the confusion as the marines were getting much faster and closer; since the fire helped them identify where they are.

* * *

><p>Me: Usopp! Give me more planks!<p>

Usopp: Why do I have to help you barricade the girls? Why not Zoro or Ace?

Me: Because that would only encourage them! *mumbles* especially my best friend…

Usopp: … I'm going to get more planks!

Me: Please! Get Franky here if ya can! *looks back at the reader*

Well, thank you for reading this!

Sorry it took so long, there were a lot of things happening at once and I couldn't get to it in time. I love this chapter (not as much as when Shanks made his appearance) so I hope you did too!


	8. Orange-haired Sister and the Circus

Me: Merry Christmas minna! And wow. It's been a long time since I have typed up a story— well, **anything**. I've been so busy with school and work that I don't have time with a lot of other things…

Zoro: tch. Excuses.

Me: Said the one relaxing and drinking booze the whole time. I bet you enjoy the fact that I didn't humiliate you these past years.

Zoro: … well—

Me: *throws stinky fish at his face* Well, I hope you enjoy this! Finally I can get to Nami; though it's not going to be easy at all. I need to really think and portray to how Nami would react around a little cutie like a 7 year old Luffy! *squeals at the prospect*

Zoro: *roll eyes*

Me: *kicks him in a hole full of stinky fish*

Zoro: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FISH?!

Me: Hey, I didn't have a few years' worth of humiliating you; I deserve it.

* * *

><p>8. Orange-haired Sister and the Circus<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHH! _TAASSUUKKEETTEE_!"

"_AHO_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"HANG TIGHT LUFFY, WE'RE COMING!" Ace panicked as both he and the grunting swordsman continues to row the boat, watching with fervent eyes as the bird flew farther and farther away from the boat. The Logia-powered D. swears that the bird is mocking them, especially with how it seems to glide so casually as if it didn't have his little brother in its mouth.

"ROW FASTER GREEN-HAIR!"

"DON'T CALL ME GREEN HAIR— AND I'M ROWING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"YOU KNOW, THIS IS KIND OF FUN!" Luffy told them far up above in the sky, not noticing how the bird is taking him away from his two protective guardians. The kid looks way too comfortable with the situation he is in.

"DON'T GET COMFORTABLE! STRUGGLE WHY DON'T YOU?!"

"NO! DON'T STRUGGLE! JUST HANG ON TIGHT!" Ace quickly protested against the swordsman's suggestion, glancing warily at the vast sea all around them while still being able to keep an eye out for his troublesome little brother. No matter how fast these two can row (and they're pretty much at the speed of light at this point of time), Ace didn't want to take the chance that Luffy might fall into the water and drown… or worse (and Ace knows very well that his _otouto_ has a very unfortunate tendency to lean towards the 'worse' part).

At the horrifying thought, Ace rowed faster even than before—well, if that's possible. It's a wonder why the oars hadn't shattered from the pressure of their strength. Actually, with how fast they're tearing up through the sea, it's a wonder how the hull of the boat hadn't collapse with how they man-handled it. They're going so fast that they're practically skipping on top of the water.

Well, if you couldn't assess the situation, it's very simple to what had happened: Luffy was hungry (usually, that's the start of all their troubles) and in a very unfortunate coincident, a bird just happened to pass by over their heads. Seeing this as a chance to restock their food supplies, which is probably the young D.'s main and only concern in that point of time, Luffy sling-shot his way up to the bird, planning to catch it as his lunch for the day.

But then, after many speculation and looks of disbelief, the idiot has to get himself stuck, inside the bird's _beak_.

How in the world did Luffy got stuck into the bird's mouth— is a mystery that Zoro has no energy to solve. The two D. brothers are already complex enough as it is.

"FASTER! IT'S GETTING AWAY!"

"I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Zoro barked back, obviously as irritable (though not as worried—within good reasons cause there is no one in the world who can be as worried about Luffy like his captain can) as Ace is about the whole situation.

But seemingly, much to the two's frustration, the bird somehow got the upper hand and flew faster with the wind while it took Luffy further along into the distance. One has to wonder how that bird is able to outdo the two's, rather monstrous, strength.

Another thought left as a mystery, like many things that Zoro came to terms with when he first met the two strange brothers.

"Hey! Please stop!"

Both left their gaze on the bird, and the small skinny figure of the child hanging off said bird, to see three strange men floating in the middle of the sea. One has dark skin, chubby on the side; another one has orange hair and thick lips; and the last one has the lightest skin of the three and a hat with a red-nosed skull as the logo. They were waving at them, for what Zoro assumed as an attempt to get them to stop so that they could get out of the water and get onto their boat, with expressions of hope that they would be saved.

"You on the boat, stop!"

Zoro groans while he kept rowing at a pace that seemed to make their little dingy go faster than what it is actually capable of. The poor thing won't probably survive at the end of the trip.

"Tch, castaways at a time like this…" Zoro grumbled as he contemplates whether he had enough decency to actually stop and let them climb on into their boat.

Ace, however, didn't need to think about the subject any further than he has to.

"**Run them over…**"

"O-Oi…" Zoro stuttered as he glances at his captain with a wary expression. Usually, the teenager would be a lot more humane and tolerant than this, giving one of those irritatingly polite smiles and words of worldly kindness to anyone that could be passing by, but anyone who knows the teen very well can easily tell you that when it comes to Luffy, the logia-user gives no mercy. Apparently, knowing his captain's mindset, Ace didn't want to waste any time with them since they are _literally_ in their way to get to his little brother.

"We're not stopping the boat, just jump on!" Zoro said, deciding to have some pity on the poor guys. It's not their fault that Luffy decided to be an idiot and stuck his head into a bird's beak.

The three castaways could only gape at the fast incoming boat, astonished by what the other had told them— they were expected to jump on the boat at that speed?

"H-Hold up! W-Wait!" One of the castaways hurriedly protested, but it didn't look like the two would be slowing down or stopping at any time soon. It seems as if they have every intention to ram their small boat upon the three poor victims.

In the end, in a bout of bravery that came off from desperation, the three strange castaways actually climb on, clinging onto the side of the boat as if their lives were depending on it (and it actually does). Zoro couldn't help but be a bit amused at the drastic actions that the three performed.

"Heh, you actually got on."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" The three questioned loudly, pointing accusing fingers at the green-haired swordsman.

No, not really, Zoro inwardly admits though he can't really speak for his captain, but they should be thankful that they are not killed yet since Ace didn't seem to care what they hit along the way. Zoro didn't either but he supposed this would make up all things that they would run over in the near future.

Suddenly, as Zoro was contemplating all the things they would hit in the duration of their quest to get their little brat back, a sharp sword came into his line of vision; the three men they had picked up began to present some evil grins on their faces.

"Hey, stop this boat." The leader of the three, which he assumed since the other two stood safely behind the guy, ordered. Zoro couldn't help but feel a twinge of irritation when he heard the condescending tone of supposed superiority coming out from the other, disregarding the fact that he's being threatened with his life on the line. He already have enough of that from that Hippomeppo (Helmeppo?) back at that marine base he was held hostage at and hearing it again isn't going to help with his already strained nerves.

He hates being told what to do— well, unless they came from his captain or Luffy. Then again, now that he thinks about it, he never recalls them ordering him around to do anything in particular (unless it is in a form of a joke that he actually understands and proceeds to get revenge for). They don't boss him around like –he supposed– most captains would do. They treated him like their equals and would always consult with him when the matters included his wellbeing.

Sometimes. –insert grumbling about a certain orange hat-wearing captain –

This crew is different: they treat him as if he's part of the family… well, not that he'll ever admit the mushy feelings of kinsmen-ship out loud. Way too touchy-feely for his taste.

"We're the crew of Buggy the Clown." The man with the hat said as if it would've made a difference. And frankly, Zoro could care less who this Busby the Chowder is.

"We're taking over this shi-"

"SH**! I LOST SIGHT OF LUFFY!"

Zoro, ignoring his three guests, whips his head around to look up into the vast blue sky, only seeing the bright sun and a few clouds lining the sky.

Luffy is nowhere to be found, along with that stupid bird that had kidnapped the brat.

"THAT _AHO_! WHERE DID HE GO?"

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST KEEP ROWING GREEN HAIR!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME GREEN HAIR! I HAVE A NAME: RO-RO-NO-A! RO-RO-NO-A ZO-RO!"

Zoro did not see -nor care- the three pirates paling in the recognition of his name, too busy looking for the stupid scrawny kid who had disappeared on them just in the second that they decided to look away.

Ace on the other hand, in a bout of horror, cussed under his breath. He didn't like to curse often, since he didn't want Luffy to hear such impure words, but since his little brother is not here– well, the fact that his little brother isn't here pretty much gives him free reign to cuss all he wants to high heaven.

Then, he notices the subtle shift of weight on the boat, hoping that it doesn't mean that he's already getting tired of rowing.

"Is it just me or did the boat have just gotten heavier—"

As the proclaimed captain turns around to ask the swordsman whether he's actually pulling his weight into rowing the boat, he saw the three extra luggages, that he doesn't remember picking up, situated at the back of the boat. In fact, he had –guiltlessly– thought that he had already ran over the three just not too long ago…

And as Ace gave out a dark aura of irritation that slowly trickle out from his blackening figure, the crew of Buggy the Clown needs to rethink on who is, in fact, the real demon here…

* * *

><p>"Who would've thought that you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro!" The other two laughed nervously at what their implied leader had said, even though the prospect of the statement wasn't really that funny. Actually, their fear isn't really directed towards the swordsman at all— he isn't the one who inflicted them with bruises and burn marks…<p>

"Please forgive us!"

Ace directed their glare at them and one could've sworn that they even rowed faster than Ace and Zoro had combined.

The swordsman sweatdropped at the pitiful interaction, almost feeling sorry for the three who are taking the brunt of his captain's anger—that is, he would if they hadn't already tried to point a sword at him and threaten him to stop the boat. Then again, he still wouldn't feel sorry for them even if they hadn't done all the stuff anyway—it's their fault for getting themselves into something like this.

At the moment, Zoro was able to convince his captain to take a short break on rowing for a while. It wouldn't hurt to save and gather up their strength before rowing once again to find their brainless co-captain (as Luffy then declared once Zoro was initiated into the crew)—well, Zoro thinks it wouldn't hurt to do just that. Ace, on the other hand, has an entirely different opinion.

The fuming captain, who is looking upon the horizon to find any sign of his younger brother, is burning with anger, _literally_. The teen's shoulders are actually on fire and seemed to burn brighter when he found something that would irritate his nerves and senses. Which is almost everything.

"Calm down, once Luffy gets onto land, he can take care of himself from there." Zoro tried to reassure his teen captain with an air of nonchalance, trying to make the whole situation not as bad as the teen thought it could be before the smoldering older brother decided it was high time to burn the boat and the rest of the occupants while leaving them stranded in the middle of the vast ocean. Not that Ace is actually careless to do something like that but one could never be too certain…

"So, who's this Buggy guy?" Zoro tried to ask casually just so that he could distract Ace from the thoughts of his missing brother for a while. He doubts that it would actually work, seeing how devoted he is to the little ball of energy, but it wouldn't hurt to try. He needs to start diverting the other's attention to something that wouldn't cause the parts of his body to be set on fire. Like his brother, Ace would probably forget about the fact that he's also cursed and would try to dive into the water and swim ahead of them. Though Zoro knew very well that the other would sink like an anchor if he tries to do anything of that sort (the stupid sort, Zoro couldn't help but mentally sigh), he also wouldn't be surprise if Ace had found a way to conquer his weakness against sea water just out of pure will for the safety of his little brother.

The D. brothers are just scary like that.

"Like I fu-in' care," was Ace's direct answer, still looking on the horizon with an ugly expression marring his handsome, freckled face. Once again, Zoro felt like sighing with exasperation at the other's attitude. The swordsman couldn't believe this was the mature and polite teen he was talking with just about an hour ago. Of course, considering his not-so-subtle brother complex, his personality took a complete 180 degrees turn when it comes to Luffy's wellbeing. Zoro always thought that since Luffy is the younger brother out of the two, he would need Ace more than Ace would need him, but it seems that he was also wrong about that speculation of the brother's relationship. Apparently, as he can see, Ace needs Luffy more than Luffy would ever need Ace.

"Y-You don't know anything about B-Buggy the Clown…?" One of them dared to question with a stutter.

Ace didn't move position as he kept his eyes upon the usual scenery of open seas and blue skies, his expression souring at the lack of a certain bird and his kawaii brother in his line of vision. "I _know_ about Buffy, I just don't fu-in' _care_ about him."

That made the three drop their jaw at the vulgar answer… they can't help but be amazed at how the teen just insulted their captain so fearlessly…

Zoro sighs once more—this time, in irritation. Ace's attitude is starting to grate on his nerves and as much as he wants to tell the other off about how he's acting like a sulking ten-year old, he knows better than to give his captain an excuse to burn every bodily hair he possesses on his persona.

"Can't you just answer my question?" Zoro demanded, trying to –once again– divert the other's attention to a different topic.

Finally, Ace took his gaze off the horizon and stare into swordsman's eyes and seeing it as a challenge, Zoro stared back with equal intensity. There was a moment of silence between the two, their expression shifting once in a while as if they're doing some kind of silent communication, before Ace went back to stare at the horizon once again.

"Just some red nose freak. Don't worry about him."

The three eyes' bulged out. How can he insult their captain so easily?

Obviously, Zoro wanted something more than just a vague answer that the other had just gave him but decided it wasn't worth the effort to extend the subject any further. Hey, at least the killer intent that was tightly wrapped around the teen has lessened into something that won't disturb him in his sleep.

"Oh, that's fine then." Zoro disinterestedly replied with a nonchalant gesture of his hand, accepting the retort effortlessly as he lay back in the back of the boat, closing his eyes for a small nap that he was sure that he needed after an hour of breathing in tense-filled air.

The three stowaways, who keep watching the two with wide eyes, couldn't help but wondered who in the world these people are to just casual insult their senchou like that. But they couldn't think about the subject any further when Ace snapped his gaze towards them, prompting them to row the boat faster than their muscles could already take.

"Senchou."

Ace automatically switch his gaze onto Zoro's relaxed figure, whose eyes are still closes with a position that indicates his plan to take his soon-to-be nap.

"Trust Luffy. He's strong— isn't that why it's okay for him to go out to sea in the first place?"

Ace stared at the resting figure of the green-haired swordsman for a few minutes, watching as green-haired teen's chest rise and fall slowly into a deep sleep, before turning his gaze back to the seemingly endless sea.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

><p>"DELICIOUS!"<p>

Nami sweatdropped as the boy ate (though she's thinking that he's actually swallowing before chewing his food) his twelfth sandwich, wondering if she should question about the boy's ridiculous eating habits as well as his ability to intake food. She heard plenty of times from others about how boys are with their stomachs being as endless as a bottomless pit but this is ridiculous.

"I'm… glad you like it…?" It sounded like a questionable statement. Watching as how the other practically breathed in his food as if it's air itself, Nami couldn't help but feel a bit relieved at the fact that it wasn't her food that he child is swallowing up…

"So… your name is Luffy, right?"

"Un! And you're Nami, right?"

Nami could only nod in confirmation, making the child grin a bright grin that could possibly light up the whole room.

The orange-haired money-grubber has to admit in the awareness of her female side, watching the chubby cheeks wiggle as those big puppy eyes shine in her direction of approval, that the child is actually pretty cute—despite all the bread crumbs littering the other's face. Silently, Nami tried to clean Luffy's face with a wet towel.

"So, you were saying that you have been separated by your older brother and another crewmate of yours because you were taken by a 'meany old bird' that somehow captured you?"

"Yep."

"And then a cannon ball came out of nowhere and hits the both of you while the two of you were still flying in the air— that's why you came falling down from the sky right in front of me..?"

"Yep."

Nami wanted to say 'yeah right!' in a bout of disbelief but the explanation doesn't sound as farfetched as it supposed to seeing how detailed the explanation was in the first place. She couldn't help but contemplate the possibility of the boy getting captured by the big bird. Surely, the bird didn't just swoop in and decided to grab the boy out of nowhere… then again, there are many weird things that could've happen here in East Blue. Not as weird as what goes on in the Grand Line but weird enough.

Not noticing the inner turmoil that he had caused in his benefactor's mind, the boy went in for his thirteenth sandwich, making mikan-loving woman sweatdrop.

And this boy, she thought with a worried sigh, may as well qualify as one of those weird things. How is it that he's never fat after eating all those sandwiches?

Then again, she supposed she could at least do this much for the kid since he did kinda save her in some way, somehow. When the kid first landed upon them, she didn't know whether it could be an actual human being (though she doubts it) or some kind of large object that had fallen out from the sky. And so, when she notice the cloud of dust covering the street and blinding her line of sight, she took that chance to escape from her three aggressors bent on capturing her. It wasn't until several minutes later that she went back to the scene later, surprised to find a child on top of the three men that were ordered to seize her, all unconscious and somehow thoroughly beaten up.

Did he fought them and won?

But that thought was gone as quickly as it came, since there is no way that this scrawny, innocent little child could defeat all of those strong men. If anything, the only thing that would make sense is that the kid just happened to drop on the three pirates.

Yeah, she mentally concluded, that has to be what had transpired.

Soon after that confusing scene, she led the child to follow her so that he wouldn't get into any more trouble than he already is. There's no doubt in her mind that the pirates would have done something horribly wrong to the poor boy as soon as they found him. That's how sick and cruel they are.

"Ya know, Ace-nii and I are gather nakama for our pirate crew!"

"That's nice sweetie." Nami brushed off the –very genuine– statement as some kind of fun mind-set game that the kid's brother had made up for him. This kid, a pirate? Yes and 100,000,000 belis would just fall right into her hands.

"It's true!"

"I'm sure it is." She chuckled as she patted the boy on the head. Luffy looked rather confuse by her reaction to what he had said. Before he could comment any further, his eyes lay on the map in the woman's hand.

"Ohhhh! What's that?"

Nami blinked as her eyes followed the object of where Luffy is pointing at. She wasn't surprised to see that the boy's attention is now on the map. He was bound to get curious about it anyway.

"A map of the Grand Line." She told him truthfully. It wouldn't hurt to tell the kid really. It's not like he could steal it from her. "See?" She unrolled the map and displays it in front of the boy, noticing that his already starry eyes, that actually began to shine when he first heard the words "Grand Line", had only gotten bigger.

"Suuuuuggggggoooooiiiiiii!"

"Yeah, it is." Nami admitted, smiling at the energy that Luffy seemed to endlessly contain.

"Can you be our navigator?"

Nami blinked in surprise at the proposition. She hasn't really expected the kid to just try and recruit her.

"You're good with maps, right?" Luffy asked, staring at her with eyes full of admiration.

She didn't have the heart to lie and say no to him. "Yeah, I am."

"Suggoooii!"

Nami could only smile awkwardly. Right now, her navigation skills are more of a curse than a blessing. But she couldn't complain about how they're helping her with her mission.

"Be our navigator!"

"I'm sorry, Luffy, but I can't." She said with a soft yet sad smile. Luffy tilted his head as he notices the smile; he didn't say anything about it though.

"But whhhhyyy?"

Nami sighs at the other's insistence. She has a feeling that he's going to keep asking her the same question for a while.

"Because-"

Suddenly, a loud, explosive sound erupted outside the building they are in, causing the room to tremble due to the force of whatever is happening outside. Experiencing a horrific feeling in the pit of her stomach, Nami looks outside of the nearest window in their room, her eyes widening and her mouth hung open as she saw a row of houses that are three blocks down destroyed and demolished. By what— she didn't know. But it was definitely something powerful enough to destroy all of those houses all at once.

It's definitely a sign to say: GET THE HE- OUT OF HERE!

"L-Luffy, I'm sorry sweetie but we must be go-"

As Nami turns around to get the child and everything that she owns, she found that the very same child is missing. Disappeared as if he was never there in the first place.

She cursed. Oh, that is not good.

* * *

><p>Luffy blinked as he stares at the black orbs that came from the creature he is currently studying. The creature stared back at the boy, watching his every move to see what his intention is.<p>

Suddenly, the boy grins.

"Wow! A dog!" Luffy couldn't help but happily exclaim as he tries to look at the creature from every angle that he could possibly perform. He had seen a dog before while he and Ace were still living in Fuusha village but he was never allowed to come close to one due to the fact that he was really young and small and the dog could practically overcome him easily. But now he's 7! So he has gotten a lot bigger and such since then (which was about a year ago)!

"What's your name boy?"

The dog didn't respond; it just sat there watching him with careful observation as if he expected the child to attack him at any moment.

Luffy tilted his head confusingly as he look up at the store where the dog is currently perched in front. It seems to be a pet's food store. Maybe the dog is hungry?

As Luffy tried to make a step towards the store to feed the unresponsive dog, passing by the canine in an attempt to make a casual stride, Luffy heard a growl and stop in mid-step. Looking back at where the growling had come from, he saw the dog up on all four of his paws for the first time since he had laid eyes on him. He had a menacing expression towards the little boy, acting as if he has done a terrible crime.

Luffy couldn't help but tilt his head again.

The dog is growling at him…?

Luffy then puts his foot back in place where he had previously stood. Instantly, the dog settles back into his more relaxed form and sits down once again, just staring at Luffy now with that guarded expression on its face.

Luffy picks his foot up towards the shop again.

The dog growls back at him again, putting itself into another defensive stance that makes the canine look as if it would attack again.

Luffy puts down his foot.

The dog settles.

Foot up.

Growl.

Foot down.

Settles.

Foot up.

Growl.

Foot down.

Settle.

Up.

Growl.

Down.

Settles.

Up.

Growl.

Down.

Settles.

"Ano… what are you doing?"

Snapping out of his little game that he made up with the defensive dog, Luffy looks up to where he heard the voice, seeing an old man with long curly hair dressed up in some kind of armor… Luffy couldn't help but think that he looks like a stove.

"Dog kept growling at me when I took a step towards the store." Luffy said as if that explains everything. The old man couldn't help but sweatdrop at the other's innocent expression, as if the kid wasn't irritating the dog just before.

"Who are you ossan?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head, turning his body towards the adult figure.

Deciding to brush off the little one's rudeness (and the strange image he had gotten when watching the boy play around with the dog), the old man gave the child a kind smile before walking up to the boy, crouching down to his height as soon as he's in front of the kid.

"Well, I'm the mayor." He introduced himself, chuckling at the other's curious eyes. "Now you shouldn't be here. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." Luffy stated factually and despite how sad the topic actually is, though the child doesn't sound depressed at that prospect. The mayor couldn't help but let his expression soften. How sad—a child who doesn't have a parent's love or even know what it is.

"Do you have anyone taking care of you?"

Luffy nodded in response. Ace is taking care of him— though he currently doesn't know where he is. But he's sure his brother would come back for him! He always does!

"How about we go find your guardians then?"

"Ossan, why is that dog just sitting there?"

The Major sweatdrops as the child completely change the subject, his attention now on the dog once again. He had a feeling that he should answer- he doubts they could move on if he doesn't judging by the mind-set expression the other has on. Besides, he has to feed the dog anyway so might as well while explaining the boy why the dog is there in the first place.

"His name is Shushu. He's guarding the store." The Major explained as he walks towards the shop, getting onto the porch as he opens the door. Luffy couldn't help but gape as if the man had done something god-like. Luffy couldn't believe it! The man just past the dog as if it was nothing! And the dog didn't even growl at him!

The Major came out after a few minutes and put a bowl of food in front of the dog, which the canine, that Luffy had just recently been told is named Shushu, began to eat as soon as the Major let go of the bowl.

"Are you his owner?" Luffy couldn't help but ask since the older man is feeding the dog. Owners would've feed their own pets, right? But the Major shook his head, which confuses the child slightly.

"I'm just feeding him in place for my friend. He died a few months ago because of an illness."

Luffy blinked as his brain process what that could actually mean. The dog's owner had died, right? So why did the dog bother to stand here on guard when his owner isn't alive anymore? What's the point? But when Luffy begins to finger his hat on his head in a habit of sort whenever he's confuse (or whenever he's thinking though that rarely actually happens), the rubber child then realize something, nodding slowly as if he understood what the dog is going through. "So… this place is his treasure, right?"

The Mayor blinked at first, surprised by what the boy had told him, but couldn't help but grin in astonishment, amazed at how perceptive the boy is.

"That's right. People thought that Shushu is just waiting for his owner. But Shushu is too smart for that— he clearly realized that his owner is dead."

The Major looks up at the store while Luffy did the same. Luffy could imagine the memories this place has—just like his straw-hat. With the memories of Shanks, his crew and the promise they made.

"I think I understand." Luffy told the Mayor, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you do boy, you're pretty mature for your age."

Luffy couldn't help but scrunch up his face at the mention of being mature. Mature? Like Dadan or Gramps? No thanks.

The Major couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Maybe he spoke too soon.

It wasn't too long until the dog was finished with his dish, smartly setting the dish aside before going back to his original guarding spot. Luffy, his admiration for the canine shooting up high in the meter, decided that he wanted to guard the place along with the dog and sat next to the white mutt without a word.

The Major couldn't help but sweatdrop. As much as he respects the boy's courage and such, they shouldn't stay here for too long. Those pirates might find them-

Suddenly, the floor shook as they heard steps that sound as if they're coming from a giant's feet. The three of them can tell that whatever it is, it's coming closer. The dish that was left aside was clanking repeatedly against the stone floor and the Major gulped. He knew that time just ran out. At this point, there is no way for them to run now— if it was possible to outrun that beast.

* * *

><p>How in the hell did they get into this mess?<p>

First, he was humiliated and then starved by a power-crazy marine who doesn't know when to shut up about his oh-so 'greatness'. Then, he somehow ended up joining a crew of rookie pirates with crewmates who doesn't know the mean of sharing their food (nor saving it). After that, he has to endure hunger once again because his crewmates' stomach does not know the human limitation of how much food they can actually eat—only to lead up to the point where they're at now.

They were just trying to find the stupid kid who decided to make his lives even more difficult than it already is. Really, is that so wrong?

"I was only doing of what my captain had ordered! He's a brute, a tyrant! In truth, I wanted to join your crew— I bet it's better than what these scum have to offer!" Nami cried dramatically as she places the back of her hand against her forehead in a gesture of fatigue— as if she's the one being put out...

_That sea-witch…_ Zoro couldn't help but inwardly growl as the muscle under his left-eye twitch.

When they landed here on this island, their guts and their instincts (not to mention Ace's Luffy-senses) told them that they are in the right place and that Luffy should not be far from where they're at. But it was then, as they enter into the deserted town through one of the many empty streets paved towards the direction of the town square, that both he and Ace met the she-witch just as they were about to turn a corner into the alleyway to next street available… well, in actuality, she ran into them. At first, they didn't think much of what she is running from since she proclaimed that she could help them find whatever or whoever they were looking for, stating that she knows the island like the back of her hand, and decided to promptly follow her seeing that there didn't seem to be any harm in doing so.

And now, after stupidly listening to the woman when she asked them if she could tie their hands as she hold on to the rope as if they were nothing but dogs (just so that they could stick together and not get lost, so the she-witch had proclaimed), they're stuff in a cage surrounded by –literally– circus pirates who are currently throwing whatever insults they could think of on the top of their head, laughing in such merriment that it is started to grate on Zoro's nerves. Though it didn't bother Zoro as much as it could've, considering how his captain and his co-captain are with their irritatingly carefree personality, the clown-crew's bantering is really starting to get on his nerves…

Usually, at this point of time, you would think that they should be able to get out of this cage easily, right? Well unfortunately his katanas were confiscated earlier by the orange-haired demon and his arms are tied—therefore he's useless at the moment. And Ace…

Zoro quietly growls under his breath as he heard a snore from the wide-opened mouth of the freckled-face teen.

Well, his narcolepsy kicked in at the wrong time.

After many hard kicks, violent shakes and other vicious methods that would leave a regular human crying in pain –some that should probably leave bruises later on– Zoro gave up on trying to wake up his sleeping captain who is probably dead to the world.

Besides, he has other things to worry about.

Like that huge cannon pointed at them ready to bombard a prominent hole in his stomach.

Oh you don't have to worry so much considering that Ace will live— seeing that he has the advantage of being a logia-user and the cannonball would just probably past through him as if it's shooting through air. Luffy, if he's stuck in this type of situation, would probably also live having a cannonball fired against him, seeing that he's made out of rubber and the thing would just bounce right off him, but Zoro is human. **Human**. Meaning he's made out of flesh and blood. Not fire or rubber.

In that case, he's pretty much doomed at the moment.

"Look- we only came to this crappy island to find our missing crewmate— nothing more, nothing less. I don't care what the hell you all are doing and frankly so, my captain doesn't either." Of course Ace doesn't, he's too busy sleeping their problems away… "So, if we're clear on that, let us go and we won't get in your way…"

At what Zoro had said, many of the crewmembers laugh as if they found a secret joke to it. Including their senchou, who had his head thrown back in laughter as he walks up to them. Zoro doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"Hahahahaha! Listen here, we know that you're Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter." The clown with the big red nose said, which Zoro assumed is the captain considering the fact that this guy have a bigger ego than the rest of the clownish crew. "If I kill you, I'll be famous throughout the East Blue!"

More attempts of a diabolical laughter carry on from there as Zoro twitches in annoyance.

Great, that means he isn't going to get out of here through diplomatic means.

Zoro snorts.

As if he's diplomatic in the first place.

"Senchou –dammit– wake up you _aho_!" Zoro growled as he kicks his captain once again. Like his other attempts, the black-haired teen remained sleeping the day away. Zoro wanted to groan and possibly slam his head against the bars. "Don't you want to find Luffy? If so, wake up!"

His captain didn't stir at all even if did he pulled the Luffy card. Dammit, wasn't he panicking about finding his brother just a few minutes ago?!

And then, from the corner of his eyes as he tries to think of more methods in waking up his frustrating captain, Zoro saw Nami's expression shift when he said Luffy's name. Her face clearly said 'shock', 'horrified', and 'uh oh' with many other similar descriptions of that subject and Zoro easily put two and two together— she must've met Luffy.

"Oi, you sea-witch!" Zoro called out to her. Nami glared, obviously displeased by the nickname. "Where's Luffy? You saw him, right?"

"R-Ruffy…?"

Hearing the voice of his senchou, Zoro look back to see Ace waking up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he yawns widely.

"Hm…? Why are we in such a cramp place?" Ace asked, looking around the cage they were in. If Zoro's hands weren't tied, he would facepalm. "Why are you tied up?...Wait, where's Luffy?!"

At that point, Ace began to panic once again, looking around for his brother while making a ruckus in the cage as it began to move and sway despite the fact it is made out of heavy concrete and iron bars (poor Zoro— he got kneed several times in the stomach because Ace wouldn't calm down). Despite his attempts in searching for his little brother through such limited space, all he saw is –strangely yet not so strangely– clowns, the whole view of the town and the woman that they met back in the streets that said she could help them find Luffy… the woman!

Crawling over to the swordsman's side of the cage closer to where the woman is, much to Zoro's protest and cursing, he looks at her with hopeful eyes.

"You said that you can help me find Luffy, right?"

"Oi, get off! You're heavy!" Zoro complained though he was thoroughly ignored by his captain in favor of finding his brother.

Nami sweated as she squirms slightly, currently in the spotlight of the two men she had tricked and the Buggy Pirates who stares at her in confusion and suspicion.

She did not expect this outcome. Sure, the guy did look somewhatly familiar to Luffy (through black-hair from strange personality and such) but she really didn't have time to think it through while her life is at stake being chased by the Buggy Pirates. It was a decision made at a whim— though she has to admit that the idea she had was ingenious. But this is Luffy's brother! And Roronoa Zoro is his other crewmate?! Though she had an immediate dislike for the swordsman (she's going to pound Zoro into the ground for calling her a sea-witch later), she can't leave Luffy orphaned and be the reason why his brother was killed! (Zoro can be killed off for all she knows Zoro: Oi! Me: I'm just saying!) What in the hell is she going to do?!

Before she can stutter out an answer, a loud pathetic whining noise that sounds like it came from a pitiful animal was heard towards one of the sections of the town. Everyone turn their heads to see where it came from, only to see a lion of some sort flying in the air, looking thoroughly beaten up, before dropping back down to the ground, now hidden behind the buildings.

"Found him." Zoro grunted, amused yet relieved at the same time. He had thought that they would have to find Luffy through a trail of food crumbs he had left (because where there's food, there's Luffy) but finding the kid where trouble is at was his second guess.

Ace seems to slump in relief, glad that his little brother isn't actually drowning somewhere in the middle of the ocean where he can't reach him. Sure, he's in an island full of crazy and dangerous pirates who have a huge cannon that could probably destroy the town at will. But it's better than knowing that his brother is drowning somewhere.

"Now that we found Luffy, can we get the hell out of here?"

It doesn't seem that Ace needed any more persuasion than that as he already began to use his logia powers to get them out from here. Zoro scrunch his nose as he smell the smoke, the ropes that had tied down Ace burning away until it was nothing but ashes. Soon after, Ace heated the bars of the cage and bended it to his will, leaving an opening for them to get out— everyone couldn't help but gape at what is happening right in front of them.

That black-haired kid… he has the powers of the Devil fruit?!

As Ace got out, stretching his muscles and such since he had been in the cage for too long for anyone's liking, he saw one of the underlings with Zoro's katanas. Immediately, the underling quivered as Ace walk towards him. When Ace grabs the katanas, the underling flinched as if he had been burn, not expecting for the teen to be smiling at him politely with a thankful expression on his face.

"Thank you for holding onto my friend's stuff." Ace said gratefully as if he was not in the middle of a circle of blood thirsty pirates, bowing down in politeness before walking back to his green-haired crewmate.

Everyone did a comical fall.

Zoro could only sigh. Of course his captain doesn't understand their situation.

"Well, come on. Untie yourself Mr. Roronoa."

"I can't burn through the ropes unlike you!" Zoro argued though he did manage to step out of the cage and into open space.

"You can't?"

"OF COURSE I CAN'T! UNTIE ME ALREADY!"

Ace looks confuse but nonetheless untie the other before he gave the swordsman his katanas back.

Zoro grumbles as he puts his swords back near his waist.

"Well in any case, let's just get Luffy." Ace uttered with a hint of authorization in his tone. Zoro didn't mind— he hates being ordered but with Luffy and Ace, he doesn't mind. He had the same goal in mind as his captain anyway.

With a grunt of agreement, both began to move towards the edge of the building to quickly get into the streets. Just as they were about to jump off the building, Zoro heard the sounds of swords cutting through the air and quickly drew his own katanas to meet them face to face, blocking the two blades that were aiming to slice him apart. Since his strength is greater than the attacker's, he easily pushed the aggressor off, looking up and down at his opponent to observe the level of their skills.

Zoro wasn't sure what to think seeing that his attacker is riding a unicycle, his hair long and straight, but a challenge is a challenge. He loves a good battle that could relive his stress at the moment.

"D-DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY YOU IDIOTS!" Buggy loudly ordered, his senses finally back after going through the shock of seeing another Devil Fruit user. At that instant, hearing the captain's instructions, the rest of the Buggy pirates snap out of their surprised form and began to lunge at them with every intention to capture and kill them.

Nami couldn't help but grumble –the word 'morons' passing her lips– as she grabs both Zoro and Ace, forcing them to jump down from the roof escaping from the pirates.

"Oi— Wait!" Zoro protested, not expecting for the woman to do something like that. "That swordsman— I was just about to fight him!"

"WHY IN THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MATTER RIGHT NOW?!" Nami couldn't help but exclaim in disbelief.

Somehow, they all made it down without any casualties and Nami proceeds to drag them away before they could get caught by Buggy's hordes of pirates. Much to Zoro's protest.

"Oi— hold it right there woman! He challenged me! It's shameful for a swordsman to run away from a challenge-"

In that instantly, Nami has no qualms in punching the swordsman on the head, his face planted on the ground.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU GET THE SITUATION?" She said, shaking the other by the collar before proceeding to drag him again. Ace couldn't help but sweatdrop and decided to not include himself into this little spat.

Sorry Zoro, you're on your own now.

"What's up with those guys?" Ace couldn't help but question as he looks back to where they ran from. "Is it some kind of entertainment squad or something?"

Zoro and Nami look back at Ace as if he had grown another head.

"…What?" Nami questioned, twitching slightly.

"Those circus guys— are we playing some game with them?"

At that question, Ace earned a punch in the head from Nami.

Dragging the two so-called 'pirates', Nami mumbled all the way towards to where Luffy is, calling Ace and Zoro 'idiots', 'morons', and all other names familiar to the word 'stupid'.

* * *

><p>"H-How a-are y-y-you a-a-b-ble…"<p>

The Mayor had watched, with wide-eyes, on how the child was able to defeat the creature, and also the trainer of the creature, so easily as if he's counting 1 2 3. If there was such a powerful child like that… what has the world come to?

Luffy only gave a grin to the Major as if he had done nothing wrong. Sure he has a few scratches and maybe a few bruises underneath his clothes but he seems completely content about the situation and what had just occurred. He was only defending himself— that Mohiji guy was bullying them. It was only right that he fights back— right? That is what Ace had taught him! And besides…

Luffy looks back at the now ruined pet food store, seeing that everything has been rummaged and destroyed.

"Sorry Shushu." Luffy said to the dog as he makes sure that his hat is still on his head after the fight.

"You did a great job though."

Shushu barks at Luffy in acknowledgement of his strength and courage, and even though the store had been burnt down and mostly destroyed to the point that it looks like a pile of wood scraps, the dog still sat there in its usually spot— guarding. Luffy couldn't help but grin.

He knows very well what it's like to protect a treasure.

"Luffy!"

Looking up, Luffy became starry-eyed when he saw his brother running up from behind Nami. He didn't question nor notice the strange huge bump on his head.

"Ace!" Luffy couldn't help but yell out in glee as he practically sling-shot himself towards his older brother, glomping onto his torso soon enough while Ace just laughs in happiness. "Ace! Guess what! This mean ossan wearing this weird costume was bullying Shushu but I beat up him! Did you see?! Did you see?!"

Ace couldn't help but give a proud smile to his little brother, seeing how well he handled the situation. Sure, he usually wouldn't be encouraging his brother to fight seeing that he doesn't want him to get hurt but he did do a good job. "Yes, I saw Luffy. Good job." He congratulated, ruffling his brother's hair from underneath his hat as Luffy giggled at the warm gesture. "But **never** wonder off like that. I was worried sick."

Luffy pouted as Ace went quick to the point to say that he's in trouble. Well, it's not like Ace had ever punished him before (other than some restrictions of how much meat he could eat whenever he did something particularly **really** stupid)— Luffy had never done something so horribly wrong that a good reprimanding won't fix, but whenever Ace does scold him, he couldn't help but feel horrible.

"I was starving. And it was the bird fault."

"Still, don't make me worry like that every again."

Luffy continues to pout but hugs his brother. Ace gave the other a tender a smile as he heard a grumbled apology from the smaller D. and hugs his brother back, almost practically squeezing him.

Nami couldn't help but smile tenderly at the brotherly love, her inner-self 'awww'ing at the site, while Zoro looked away from the brotherly love, feeling rather awkward since it felt like as if he is intruding something personal at the moment.

But sooner or later, Luffy detached himself from Ace, running towards Zoro this time before attaching himself onto the swordsman's leg.

"Zoro!"

Zoro's lips twitch upwards as an attempt of an amused smile.

"Yo squirt, never disappear off like that."

Zoro knows for a fact that this isn't going to be the last time Luffy ends up disappearing. And as the next in line for first mate, it is his duty to make sure Ace isn't going to burn down their ship.

Zoro mentally put "Fire Extinguisher" on one of the things to get in the near future.

"It's not like I mean to!" Luffy protested as he pouted, not liking that Zoro is scolding him too. Zoro couldn't help but snort, ruffling his hair also from underneath Shanks' hat.

Luffy then turn his head towards Nami, making the orange-haired woman slightly surprised. The black-haired boy then grinned at her, now attaching himself to her legs instead.

"Ace, Zoro! This is our navigator!"

As Luffy wraps his arms around the girl's thin legs, Nami blinks in surprise at what the other had said, processing the words through her mind.

Say what?

The orange-haired female looks at Luffy in disbelief as Zoro seem to sour at the prospect. What in the hell is this kid saying?

"Oh, that's good!" Ace declared as if he didn't notice the expression on their swordsman's and future navigator's face, deciding to go along with whatever his kid brother is saying. He sees no harm in it—the woman did help him find his little brother and Luffy seem to like her enough so why not? "Welcome to the crew Miss…?"

"Her name is Nami!" Luffy happily informed as he also didn't notice their expressions of disbelief on their face either. Of course he wouldn't—he decided this all on his own.

"Well Miss Nami, we will be counting on you." Ace said with his ever so polite smile and tone, the kind where you have no chance of refusing. There is a subtle gesture in the logia-user's actions that made it hard to say no. And coupled with Luffy's puppy-dog eyes makes it a double kill.

Nami have a distorted feeling there is no turning back now. Zoro, who's already stuck on this crew, knows that there is no turning back once the D. brothers agreed on something.

"YOU BRATS!"

Every one of them turns their head towards where the yell came from, seeing Buggy on one of the roof tops pointing his Buggy Cannon at them. How dare these brats try to escape from him! Buggy the Clown! Do they not realize who he is? He's a merciless pirate who kills all and destroys all! Yet, they have the gull to…

"Hey, it's the entertainment!" Ace exclaimed out as Luffy went starry-eyed to see the circus-like group up on the rooftop. He never saw a circus before but he heard plenty of stories about them before.

"W-WE'RE NOT THE ENTERTAINMENT, YOU BASTARD!" Buggy almost wailed in outrage, almost crying in frustration at how carefree the two brothers are in his presence. They're supposed to pee in their pants in fear! Beg for forgiveness! Grovel like the scum they are!

"Eh? How boring." The child with the straw hat grumbled disappointedly.

"LIKE HELL I CARE!"

His only response from the two brothers is their pinkies being stuffed in their nose in a comical fashion. Zoro just shook his head as if he's used to it and Nami couldn't help but look at the D. brothers in disbelief with a twinge of disgust. This is no time to be picking their nose!

"YOU BASTARD!" Right out of nowhere, holding a long wooden pole of some kind that is supposed to be makeshift weapon, an old man push the group of teenagers apart as he stood in front of the group as if trying to shield them from Buggy. It was, surprisingly, the mayor who looked quite livid at the moment. At one point, he had planned to go back to the townsfolk that situated themselves in the nearby forest, but seeing the child's strength and determination to do what's right, he finally have the courage to go up and challenge those stupid pirate who had stolen their livelihood! He can't let a kid decades younger than him show him up!

"Stay back!" He told the younger people behind him, making them blink in surprise. "Kids like you shouldn't be involved in this! This is my problem and my town! I'll be the one to protect it!"

Gripping the wooden pole in his hand, the mayor look up at the red-nosed pirate from above, glaring at him with all the fury that he possessed. The townspeople had made Orange Town from the bottom up. Everything here is due to their hard work and he'll be damned if he doesn't do anything to protect it.

Unknown to the old man, the two D. brothers look at each other in the eye as if agreeing to something, Luffy giving his older brother a grin while Ace just huffs in amusement.

"So don't interrupt!—" A hand then came upon the mayor's curly hair, stopping the old man from mid-rant. Before the elder could even turn around and look at who is touching his head, the hand pushes him towards the nearest wall, crushing his entire face against the side of the building.

Suffice to say, the old man was instantly knocked out due to the force his head came in contact with the wall.

Nami's jaw drops at the blatant display of violence, Zoro looks upon the other with approval, Luffy just laughs at how well the knock-out was performed, and Ace dusts his hands off in a job well done.

"What on earth are you doing!?" Nami loudly questioned the logia-user, wondering if the other's insanity is intact. You can't just do that to people out of nowhere! Especially an old man who looks as if he could barely handle such a hit in the first place!

Ace gave her a look of perplexity. "He was in the way."

"There are better ways to handle that!"

Luffy just laughs at the interaction between Nami and his brother but understands what has to be done. Zoro is in the same position also.

"If he fights, he'll get killed." The swordsman bluntly explains to the navigator in a concise way, his tone rather stern and his words frank. "It's better this way."

"No it's not!"

"Well, what's done is done." Luffy stated with a large grin on his face, finding all of this more amusing than not. What could they do? It doesn't seem like the old mayor would listen to them through diplomatic means. He seemed really intent in just handling the Buggy Pirates all on his own. "By the way—Ace?"

"Hm? Yeah Luffy?" The older D. questioned as he turns around towards his little brother, who looked at him with big, shining curious eyes before pointing up a finger at the circus-dressed pirates situated on the top of the roof.

"Who are they?"

"WE'RE THE BUGGY PIRATES DAMMIT!" The whole group of pirates on the rooftop exclaims in offense, pissed off at the other's cluelessness. Did the child not understand the situation he was in? He's in front of one of the most terrifying pirate crews in all of the East Blue! They kill pipsqueaks like him for lunch!

"Who?"

"WE ARE!"

Luffy gave the group of angry pirates an expression of cluelessness, obviously still processing the fact the funny looking group (full of clowns, acrobats and the likes) are actually an infamous group of merciless pirates. He means, clowns are supposed and the likes are supposed to be funny and fun to watch. Then again, the clown in front of the group isn't really funny despite his looks…

Luffy then proceeds to point directly towards Buggy instead, giving his brother a confuse glance who looks amused by his brother's lack of knowledge towards this particular brand of pirates.

"Is that big-nosed guy Buffy or something?"

A moment of silence had overtaken the scene as everyone processes what the young child had said. Slowly, looks of disbelief (with a slight mix of horror) came upon the facial features of the Buggy Pirates, their captain's expression gradually darkening into fury while the subordinates seem ready to flee at any given moment. Nami could only pale at the child's uncontrolled bluntness while Zoro and Ace gave each other mutual looks of exasperation as if they expected something like this to happen. Luffy is way too honest at times.

"You're pissing me off, brat." Buggy almost practically growled as he set a dark glare towards the tiny child who only had an innocent expression on his face. Obviously, Luffy didn't realize the consequences of his words, judging by how he tilted his head and the clueless expression on his face.

"So you're not Buffy?"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE! AND MY NAME IS BUGGY! BUG-GY!"

Quickly, before the child can say another word in the matter that would just piss him off even more, the clown-dressed captain gestures over to his subordinates who were taking care of the Buggy Cannon. "FIRE THE BUGGY BOMB NOW!"

As the ordered pirates began to scramble around to follow the order of their senchou, Nami gave a shriek in distress. She had seen what that thing could do—they're going to die if that bomb hits!

"Why did you say that, you baka!?" She questioned the child loudly as if he was insane (and he probably is), looking at the kid as if he had been dropped on the head too many times to count (which is also a probability), before dashing away in hopes to find cover from the imminent explosion.

Zoro began to move too, remembering his desire to _not_ have prominent hole stuck in his body, but falters when he sees that his captain and Luffy are not moving from where they're at. Even Nami couldn't help but stop seeing that the two D. brothers are not moving from where they stand. What do those bakas think they're doing!?

Zoro is wondering the same thing, seeing that he had verbally repeated what Nami is thinking. "What are you idiots doing?! Run!"

Ace, on the other hand, seems way too calm for it to be normal, sighing as if he's the one being inconvenient by the whole thing. Seriously, how in the world do they get themselves into these kinds of things? He had never planned on taking circus-themed pirates in his whole life, yet here they are, about to get cannon-balled by one. Ace has no doubt that his _otouto_ have no clue how dangerous the situation actually is. Luffy, his mischievous little brother, looks more entertained than anything else. The child can't help but think that these guys a quite funny—do they not know that things like that don't work on him? Especially if he uses that move he has been trying to perfect for a while now!

Ignoring the swordsman's warning, Ace began to lean back, positioning himself into a stance as if he was about to pull a punch. "Stand back Luffy. Mr. Roronoa. I'll handle this—"

"I got this!" Luffy hollers as he dashes forward in front of his brother, leaving Ace and Zoro gaping as the child decided to jump in front of the line of fire.

"L-Luffy!" "You idiot!" The two male pirates lunge forward as they try reaching for the child who decided to get himself killed. Luffy, not noticing the distress he had made with his caretakers, stood his ground as he decided to stare down at the cannon aiming right at him. With a devilish grin that looks more childish and mischievous on his young face, the rubber boy began to suck in the air around him.

"_Gomu gomu noooo_—"

"FIRE!" Buggy practically shrieks as he pointed over to the boy in the middle of the street, seeing that some of his subordinates are hesitating to light the cannon on fire due to the fact that they might kill the 7 year old boy. Buggy didn't care if the boy was an infant! He already pissed him off as it is!

Listening in fear of their captain, some of the pirates did as they were ordered and lit the fuse, aiming straight towards where the boy is. If their senchou is able to kill a 7 year old boy without thought, what are a few subordinates sworn under him?

It wasn't long until the Buggy Bomb then flew out of the large cannon, firing straight at the small boy with the over-sized straw hat. But much to everyone's surprise, the child instantly inflated like a balloon, bloating to twice his original size.

"—_Fuusen!_" Luffy mumbled with great difficulty between closed lips, trying to make sure the air in his body doesn't escape out from his mouth. The task only became harder when the Buggy Bomb finally came in contact with his inflated body, sinking into his swollen body but not harming it in any way.

There was a flaw to his plan though. Seeing that he's not strong enough to handle the force of the Buggy Bomb being fired right at him, Luffy began to skid back on the tiled street and it won't be long until the child ends up flying into the sky. But that is where Zoro and Ace comes in.

Seeing that Luffy is having a difficult time with the force of the Buggy Ball against his own strength to push it back, the two older males decided to assist the child by using their own bodies and strengths to keep the kid grounded so the rubber boy wouldn't fly off to who-knows-where. They weren't looking forward to having to find the troublemaking child once again. They were lucky to find him in the first place.

With the support of his brother and their green-haired swordsman, Luffy is able to push and bounce the Buggy Ball off of his very being, casting it towards the—

"W-Wait, don't tell me the Buggy Ball—" Buggy practically clambered as he notice that his own arsenal is coming towards his way.

Many of the Buggy Pirates didn't have time to react before the Buggy Ball bombarded the roof they were on, making the building collapse into nothing but rubble.

Luffy, who finally deflated back into his original form, looks upon his work with a satisfying expression his face, before laughing at the fact that he almost flew despite the great results he had gotten.

"Alright, it hit the enemy!" The statement earned him a hit upside the head from one very irritated swordsman and Ace was quick to follow it up with a lecture.

"You idiot! You can't just jump in front of a cannon like that!" The smile that Luffy has on his face turns into a pout, seeing how angry his brother is. It's not like the thing could kill him in the first place anyway.

"But I got it."

"No you didn't! If Mr. Roronoa and I weren't there to support you, you would've flown off!" Despite the fact that Ace knows that Luffy wouldn't be hurt in the process being that his little brother is made out of rubber, it didn't make his worries any less worrisome.

Luffy's shoulders droop in defeat, knowing that there is no denying what his older had said. He did need help in stabilizing the _Gomu Gomu no Fuusen _technique. He's just not strong enough to handle the force of the ball.

"Hai. I'm sorry Ace." Luffy mumbled with his head down, giving a picture of child being thoroughly chastised.

Seeing that his little brother is finally seeing his point of view in the matter, the logia-user sighs in relief, bending down to his knees so that he could be near the same height as his little brother. Giving the boy a stern expression, Ace encourages Luffy to look at him straight in the eye.

"Now, we're not going to jump in front of cannons so recklessly like that again, alright?"

"Yeah."

"No using new techniques you have not perfected yet, alright?"

"Okay."

"And if we're faced with something like that, let the grownups take care of it, alright?"

"Hai."

Zoro couldn't help but sweatdrop as he watches his captain reprimand the rubber boy, seeing that they have forgotten that they were fighting the Buggy Pirates just a minute ago in favor of making sure the kid doesn't do anything stupid in the near future.

Not that there would be much used in doing so.

The swordsman could see that Luffy is actually very apologetic of his actions but the green-haired man have no doubt in his mind that the kid would just forget about all the new restrictions he was given by tomorrow. He does look to be somewhat of a ditz.

Nami, not used to the D. duo's strangeness, is still trying to reel her mind in with what she saw and what Luffy had performed in a time constraint of a few minutes. First, the older brother can control fire on will whenever he wants and now, the youngest can inflate like a balloon?! What in the hell is going on?! Has the world gone crazy?!

"Fights like these are left for me and Mr. Roronoa to take care of, alright?"

"Hai."

"And you will stay in the back and let us take care of it like a good little brother of mines, alright?"

"Hai."

As Ace continues to admonish his little brother, making sure to thoroughly mention the limitation of his brother's powers and what he could actually do (he's only seven for Pete's sake!), the dust that sprinkled the air around what is left of the destroyed building (and what seems to be a carnage of the Buggy Crew) began to clear, displaying the slumped bodies littered around the rubble with all the crew members unconscious. But as the dust clears even more, one can tell that there is a survivor among the rest of the fallen crew.

Buggy stood in the middle of the ruins of the building without even a scratch to his figure, holding out two of his subordinates in front of him as a makeshift shield against his own Buggy Ball.

"How dare you do that to us…" The clown-dressed pirate snarled as he then promptly drops his two followers on the ground, having no use for them anymore.

Nami, deciding to push her astonishment to the back of her mind, grimace at the merciless display. Pirates—how detestable they are.

"He used his underlings as shields, eh?" Nami speculated as Zoro began to draw out two of his katanas. Now that all the small fries are out of the way, the fight is about to get serious.

Ace and Luffy on the other hand…

"Now stand over there with Miss Nami. Since you've already taken most of them out, Mr. Roronoa and I will take care of the rest, alright?"

"Hai."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Buggy screeched, livid at the fact that the D. brothers are not taking him seriously. How long are they going to continue to act as if he's not a threat?! It pisses him off!

At some point, it wasn't long until Mohiji, who was strangely sleeping under the pile of rubble, had woken up and clamber out from his position. Just some time ago, he remembers being beaten by some kid who came out of nowhere. It was humiliating and obviously, his pride was left somewhere in the middle of that battle, but he had no choice but to drag himself back to his captain just to warn him about the fact that there is another Devil Fruit user in the area. But somewhere along the way, he must've fainted or something…

It was then that he finally notices a familiar straw-hatted boy up ahead with a group of people he doesn't entirely recognize.

"B-Buggy-senchou!" The strangely furry man immediately crawls up to his captain, looking almost panicky at the sight of the straw-hatted child. The clown captain immediately looks back at his subordinate, seeing his frantic movements and wide eyes towards 7 year old. "It's that straw-hatted brat! B-Be careful Buggy-senchou! He also has the power of the Devil Fruit! He's a Rubber boy!"

"A Rubber Boy?" Buggy inquired in surprise, connecting all the dots of what had just previously happened to him and his crew. So, if the boy is rubber, that means…"So that's why the brat is able to bounce the Buggy Ball back…" Buggy concluded as he looks at the small child in a new light. He thought the kid was just annoying but now, he's another threat in his plans to take over the town.

From behind the clown-captain, as he rethinks his strategies of killing the group of so-called pirates they had so declared, another man stood alive among the carnage of unconscious circus-themed pirates, seemingly unhurt and without a scratch to his figure. It was the same swordsman that had challenged Zoro previously before they escape down the streets, holding the same lion-creature that Luffy defeated before up in front of him as a makeshift shield before dropping the poor thing on the ground in pain.

Of course, Mohiji, who owns the lion-thing, took great offense to what the swordsman had done to his partner and wasn't afraid to voice it out.

"Cabaji, you bastard!" The beast tamer shouted as he quickly went over to his animal partner to assist the poor creature, seeing all the bruises and burn marks the so-called lion had obtained.

Soon after, Mohiji then began to assault his supposed crewmate, only to get kick by the other in the face, making him fly toward the D. brothers who were still having that talk with each other about limitations and the likes. His pain didn't stop there though, for Ace –who had finally finished confirming whether his little brother understood what fights he can pick on– stood up and gave the airborne beast tamer a round house kick in the face (on the same place where Cabaji had kicked him just a few seconds ago), making him crash through a wall of a nearby building.

Luffy claps in amazement of his brother's strength, Zoro shook his head at how weak the guy actually is (no wonder Luffy had beaten him so easily), and Nami felt another round of shock coming through his system at the older one's power. She can't handle this—these people are not normal! Is she the only one that's not a monster around here?!

"Buggy-senchou."

The said captain looks back at one of his strongest subordinates with an amused gaze, interested in what the swordsman have to offer. He is one of his prized members in terms of skill and strength so whatever the other had in mind is definitely something that he wanted to hear. "What is it, Cabaji?"

Cabaji regards his captain with a willful gaze. "Please let me handle this."

Buggy seemed rather pleased with what the other said, fully supporting the other's decision in ending this on his own. Just because the brats have a couple of devil fruit users doesn't mean they're experienced or even skillful. Judging by the little one's failure to completely hold that one technique, they seem to be relatively new at this.

"Alright!" Buggy said with his tone dripping with approval. Hopefully, he can get rid of these brats without lifting a finger. They're just a waste of time. "Show them your acrobatics."

With a devilish smirk that is hidden in his checkered scarf, Cabaji complied with his captain's request and jump up high into the air with a unicycle under his feet (earning a starry-eyed Luffy who is impress with the other's acrobatic skills, seeing as this is the closes he can get to a circus performance). Soon after, the swordsman landed on the stone-tiled streets with ease before dashing towards the group of what he thinks are more like thieves than pirates themselves.

Seeing the incoming unicycle-user, Ace steps a couple of feet forward in front of his little brother, ready to meet the swordsman heads on with a flame-filled fist to the side of his face. But to the logia-user's surprise, the acrobat decided to ignore him instead, passing the older D. on his unicycle with another target in mind. Someone weak and easier to get rid of…

You see, Cabaji is fully aware that he cannot compete with a logia-user using his swords. They'll just pass through without a thought and he'll be the one in trouble. So it's better to take out the small fries so that they wouldn't be a problem in the future and handle the bigger threat later, which means—

"L-Luffy!" Ace choked out, his eyes widening in panic as he saw the incoming blade being thrust towards the throat of his little brother. That bastard—he knew that Luffy has a weakness towards blades! But it was too late for either one of them –both Ace and Luffy– to respond to the assault for both did not expect the other to actually attack the child right in that instant.

Then, there was a sharp sound of steel clashing together, silver flashing in the sun as a katana intercepted the attack made by Cabaji, the owner of that katana glinting dangerous eyes hidden in the shadows of his dark-green bandana. Obviously, Zoro was not happy at the blatant attack against his self-proclaimed co-captain as his grip on his katana tightens in anger.

"That's low," was all Zoro has to say on the matter, his eyes narrowing hazardously at the acrobatic swordsman in front of him. The unicycle-user only smirks in response.

"It's low for me to attack a child? Is there some rule pertaining whether I could or could not?" Cabaji pushes harder on his blades as if to tease the santoryu-user about his own strength, his smirk growing wider as he notices the grisly expression the other swordsman is giving him. In response, Zoro pushes back with equal strength in a way that does not give away his true abilities or his true strength, preventing the other from shifting closer or from moving his blade, his eyes gazing at the other with careful consideration of the acrobat's next moves. "It's the survival of the fittest! Whether it's a child, a woman or an elderly person, they'll die when the strongest deems it so!"

"Bull-shit," is Zoro's answer to that statement. It was concise and straight to the point, which somehow pisses Cabaji off for some reason. "Captain."

Ace, who was about to assault the unicycle-rider with a literally steaming fist from above, stops in mid-punch just as he was about to throw his knuckles against the other's temple, glaring at the green-haired swordsman as if questioning why the other had stopped him in the first place.

"This is my fight. He uses swords—therefore, this is a fight between swordsmen."

The logia-user looks as if he wanted to argue at that point—this guy tried to attack his little brother dammit. He has every right to pound the other's face in! But understanding that this seems to be personal in concern towards a swordsman pride, Ace shuts his mouth and gestures Luffy to come towards him, which the child complied without a word.

Seeing that Luffy is cleared out of the way and that he is given free reign to duke it out as he pleases, Zoro began to show his true colors in concerns towards his own battle prowess and strength. His expression became grimmer (in comparison to his already gruesome face) and his muscle began to tighten up in tension. His pupils had shrunk, giving his eyes a sharper appearance, and his scowl went deeper until it was practically a grimace.

The santoryu-user looks prepare to kill the acrobat from right where he stands.

But Cabaji didn't falter. In fact, he looks rather excited at the prospect of a good battle, clearly confident in his abilities to win.

And as the battle between the two swordsmen began, a certain pirate-thief went missing from the audience.

* * *

><p>Like hell she's going to stay there while those stupid pirates finish each other off. There's treasure to be found and a very special map while at it and she's not one to miss an opportunity when she sees one. Most of the Buggy Pirates are unconscious and their captain is too busy watching the swords battle to keep an eye on her, so it was the perfect time to sneak in and steal whatever she can from moronic clown.<p>

It wasn't hard finding the basement –where she knew led to all the treasures that Buggy own in his long career as a pirate– and it wasn't long until she opens the hatch which led to the basement. It also wasn't difficult to trip the pirate who was guarding the treasure trove (by the use of her womanly body) before knocking him unconscious, giving her free reign to take whatever she deems necessary.

And in her book, that's all of it.

You can say, as she drags around a bag of treasure worth probably about 5 million beris, that she's very happy with the outcome of her day. Sure the sack full of gold and jewels are heavy and it'll probably take a while until she gets to the docks so that she could make her great escape, she's pretty sure that the Buggy Crew and those other strange so-called pirates—

Nami froze in mid-step, remembering her unanticipated association with that weird group of proclaimed pirates. Don't get her wrong, she still hates pirates. The green-haired swordsman pisses her off, and though the older D. did nothing to her and was nothing but polite to her, the fact that he's a pirate didn't really help his case. But then, there's that little boy…

The orange-haired thief clutch onto her bag at the thought of the little, straw-hatted boy.

Geez, what is his brother thinking?! Bringing Luffy out into sea?! And getting the child to proclaim himself as a pirate?!

"_Nami? Where are you going?"_

_Nami almost jump in fright as she swiftly turn on her heels, looking down at the straw-hatted child with an expression of surprise while the other only gaze up at her with eyes of innocence, tilting his head in almost a cute manner that makes her want to squeeze the child to death._

"_Lu-kun, you should be with your brother." Nami told the boy as he blinks in confusion to what the other had said, well aware that the older woman had changed the subject on him but didn't know why._

"_But where are you going Nami?" The boy asked once again, shining his big, curious eyes at her, making it hard for the money-grubber to refuse them for some reason or another. Why is he so cute when he's like this?_

"_I'm going to get some treasure." She resigns in defeat, knowing that it's better to tell the boy now or he wouldn't let her go anytime soon to get said treasure. Luffy, on the other hand, seems to understand the implications of it, his eyes shining with excitement that made Nami wonder whether she should be wary or not._

"_Can I come?!" For some reason, Nami knew that question would be coming as soon as she mentioned the word 'treasure'. The kid probably thinks she's referring to an adventurous treasure hunt or something along that line. _

"_No, you cannot Luffy." The orange-haired female was quick to turn the other down, knowing that this mission requires stealth and secrecy among everything else. _

_And Luffy is anything but that—no offense to the kid, but she needs to be able to get down there without alerting the whole island to where they're at._

"_But whhyyyy?!" The child immediately whined as he practically began to cling onto the woman's leg, his puppy-dog eyes shimmering in the light as his bottom lips jutted out in a pout. Now Nami really wants to squeeze the child to death._

"_Because you're the co-captain, right? And as co-captain, you have to watch out for your subordinates when they fight just in case something might happen." Of course, that was a complete lie and what she said mostly consist of buttering up the boy's ego, but it worked seeing that the boy suddenly became determined in doing these so-called co-captain duties._

"_You're right!" Luffy whole-heartedly agreed as he finally let go of the orange-haired female's legs, his chest puffed out in a manner of toughness that hopefully makes him look manlier._

_Nami favored the child with a smile. "Of course! Now run along back to your brother while I'll go get the treasure."_

"_Then, you'll come back, right Nami?"_

_At the statement, all the pirate thief could've done at first is blink. Of course she's not coming back! She's not going to stick around with all these monsters running amuck! They're all a bunch of weirdoes and truthfully, if they decided to kill each other while she was gone—good for her._

_But seeing Luffy staring at her with those innocent and hope-filled eyes, giving her one of his impossibly big smile that practically takes up his whole face, she didn't have the heart to say no._

_So before she knew it, she ends up blurting out: "Of course."_

_At the confirmation, Luffy eyes shined brighter as his smile stretched wider._

"_It's a promise!"_

Nami wanted to stuff her face into her hands and groan—which she actually did. The seven-year old got her hooked, lined and sinker, and if she doesn't come back to the kid like she had promised (though it was supposed to be a lie which somehow turns into a promise the end of the conversation), it going to haunt her conscious for a long has no qualms in betraying pirates and the likes (because they're pirates! Enough said) but she can't just lie to a seven year old and have a clear conscious while doing so! That's almost as bad as those bastards who had tried to kill the seven year old in the first place (though maybe not so)!

So, while questioning her sanity while doing so, Nami proceeds to drag herself, and her recently acquired treasure trove, back to the streets where she knew Luffy and his strange caretakers are positioned at.

* * *

><p>It wasn't surprising that Zoro came out as the victor in the battle between him and Cabaji. Well, it wasn't surprising for Luffy and Ace, who seemed rather too pleased by the outcome of the conflict. Both knew that their swordsman is stronger than what Cabaji has to offer so it wasn't hard to stay confident and calm throughout the battle.<p>

Of course, there were some incidents where the unicycle-user had attempted to attack Luffy again, using him as bait to distract Zoro and bring harm to the green-haired swordsman in a very underhanded way. There were also times where the acrobat would use every dirty method possible to capsize the santoryu-user's abilities and disable his strength to fight. Not to mention Buggy's previous effort to aid his subordinate in which Luffy had prevented with a good stomp to the detached hand that was reaching for his friend.

But in all, everything turns out well, according to both Ace and Luffy.

Buggy didn't share the same opinion.

The clown-dressed captain honestly couldn't believe that Cabaji actually lost to a bunch of newbies. Granted that he was fighting against Roronoa Zoro, the famous pirate hunter, but still!

With a mental promise to punish Cabaji for his failure (along with the rest of the crew for they weren't much help either), Buggy started to draw out his knives, glaring heatedly at the two D. brothers who are starting to prepare for the encounter against the captain of the Buggy crew.

Well, Ace is. Luffy was sent back behind the older D. to stay out of harm's way (in which made the young rubber boy pout in disappointment).

It was then somewhere along the way, when Buggy saw the child fingering the straw hat as he looks up at his big brother, that the clown captain realize something. There is something about that brat that reminds him of a certain red-headed bastard…

"Somehow, that straw-hat of yours pisses me off." The circus-themed pirate captain snarls, gripping the knives in between his finger even tighter than before. "It reminds me of that despicable red-headed bastard."

Luffy seems to respond to what the other had said, hearing a particular clue that stands out among the rest of what Buggy had said. "Red-head?! Do you mean Shanks?!" The child's eyes instantly has brighten at the mention of pirate hero (in which Ace then turns away to hide his scowl for the remains of his jealousy –not to mention his anger– towards the Yonko still exist to this day). It had been some time since he had seen Shanks and the memories of the man saving him from the Sea King and giving him his precious hat as a promise to become a great pirate is still fresh on his mind. He really wants to see the older pirate again (though whether Ace would let him is questionable indeed). "Do you know where Shanks is now?"

Buggy answers the question with a sneer. "Why in hell would I care where that red-headed bastard is? He could be stranded on a deserted island for all I care!"

Luffy frowns at what the other had said, though it looks more like a pout than anything else.

"But you said you know him. Are you an idiot?"

'YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE!" Buggy instantly snapped back. The kid is the last person he wanted to be called by as an idiot. "AND JUST BECAUSE I KNOW HIM DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

It's obvious that Luffy is very disappointed by the other's answer, judging by the dissatisfying expression he is giving to the clown captain.

"Eh, that's it?"

Suddenly, Buggy has an urge to wring the brat's neck and let him choke from where he stood.

"YOU BRAT!" Launching one of his detached hands, which are filled with knives held between his fingers, Buggy aimed it towards the D. brothers with the intention of stabbing one of them through their hearts.

Of course, being as skillful as he is, Ace manages to grab onto the wrist of the launched hand before it could reach them and possibly harm them. Buggy somehow anticipated this for he quickly detach his hand from the part of the wrist that Ace is holding, making the knife-filled hand soar –literally– past the logia-user's head before redirecting itself towards someone much smaller.

Ace was sincerely surprise by the redirection of the attack and was furious by the time he realize what that bastard was actually aiming for. Sadly, he wasn't able to react in time to stop the hand from reaching his brother but he didn't have to worry as much as he did seeing that Luffy was somehow able to dodge the unexpected attack. But seeing as the attack was unforeseen, Luffy had to make a last minute, sloppy jump, which only saved him by a centimeter apart from being sliced open. Sadly, the same thing could have not been said for his _boshi_.

While Luffy was able to avoid getting harmed by the knife-filled hand, his beloved straw-hat had sacrificed itself and took the hit instead. The rubber boy could only watch with teary eyes as his precious hat was devastatingly stabbed through by three of the knives in Buggy's detached hands, and as the child desperately reach for the now-ruined straw-hat that is still stuck in the knives of Buggy's hand, the hat instead floated along back to where Buggy stood.

Reattaching his hand back to his arm, Buggy gave a smug smirk and wave around the ruined hat still stuck on his knives as if it's some kind of trophy to be parading around in.

Luffy, obviously, was livid.

"GIVE IT BACK!" The rubber boy would've recklessly lunge at the pirate captain if not for his brother, who held him back from making a mistake and harming himself. Ace tries to pacify the little boy about his hat and about how they could always fix it later but considering that this is about Luffy and his precious straw-hat, not much could've been done about the child's ire.

"Lu—"

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MY TREASURE! IT'S SHANKS HAT!"

At the new information given to him, Buggy look at the straw-hat in astonishment before his face scrunches up in repulsion. "No wonder this hat looks familiar. That red-headed bastard always wore it next to me."

Luffy gave out a noise of surprise at what the other had said, hearing what the other had inferred. "You were in the same ship as Shanks?!" Of course, the child did not believe that a meany and a coward like that Buffy guy would be in the same ship as Shanks, who is cool and strong and whole a lot of other things, but he couldn't help but ask since the weird clown guy had implied that they were placed upon the same ship.

"Yeah, back when I was a pirate apprentice." Buggy practically huffed, scrunching his eyebrows at the thought of his younger days. While there are a lot of good memories associated with his pirate apprenticing days, most of it consist of a lot of tom-foolery and some very aggravating times with a certain red-haired mate. "We were comrades—me and that damn annoying red-headed bastard."

Luffy watches with horror as the pirate captain practically rips the straw-hat off of his knives, before throwing it onto the ground as if it's a piece of trash to be carelessly disposed of. Of course, the child lashes out at the abuse his hat is receiving, preparing to rocket over to the so-called 'meany-clown' if Ace wasn't holding his little brother back in doing so. "SHANKS IS A GREAT MAN! DON'T COMPARE HIM TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU—YOU STUPID BIG-NOSED CLOWN!"

The clown captain's patience (not that he had any in the first place) snaps at the remark on his nose.

"YOU BRAT!" Buggy raises his foot and before Luffy could understand what the round-nosed captain had planned, the clown heavily stamps his foot upon the defenseless hat.

Luffy practically chokes on air as Buggy crunches his foot against the hat, tears growing in the corner of the young child's eyes as the little one hears the devastating crackles being made as the straws of the hat snaps apart by the mistreatment being given by it. And as Buggy gave one final stomp to the poor, battered object, Luffy felt his heart-stop at the state his _boshi_ is in.

Looking at the ruined hat on the ground, slowly processing the holes and the disfigurements formed by the maltreatment it had undertaken, Luffy couldn't help but flash back to all the memories he has in concern towards Shanks as he looks as his beloved _boshi_ with teary eyes.

The fact that Shanks had saved him.

And sacrifice his arm for him.

And gave him his hat in a promise to become a great pirate once he sets out to sea.

Instantly, Luffy became limp in Ace's arm, surprising the older brother slightly for he was positively sure that –upon seeing the condition of the straw-hat– his little brother would go into one of his raging fits like he usually do when someone tries to touch and/or damage his hat, which Ace was prepared for the whole time since he was ready to release his brother against the clown captain (and pray for the other's life while at it). But instead of snarl nostrils and flaming eyes (which is pretty funny to look at on a seven-year old, Ace was met with heart-breaking, silent fat tears streaming down his brother's flushed face. And they weren't even one of those overdramatic and funny kinds of tears that his brother would usually display when he wants something from his brother—the tears were soft, silent and completely pitiful.

Buggy, witness the surprising fact that the child actually cried due to his abuse to the other's treasure, suddenly feel bad doing what he did. The brat had taken in his insults, his threats, and his attacks against his life without even batting an eyelash in response, acting all casual and composed that is unlike others his age, but now that he had wrecked that stupid straw-hat in a way that makes it looks beyond repair, the kid finally cries like a normal child his age. It makes him feel like as if he's a bully of some sort (though technically, he is one) and Buggy almost felt sorry for his actions.

Though judging by the stream of fire that had almost hit him as he was contemplating his previous deeds in concern towards the younger D., he has yet to taste what it means to be _really_ sorry.

Holding onto his sniffling little brother –who was mumbling heartbrokenly about 'I promised' and 'my _boshi_'– Ace glared darkly at the trembling clown-captain who was just an inch closer of being fried to death by a certain overprotective big brother. In truth, Ace wasn't really taking the greedy pirate all that seriously at first. The man is obviously a coward, as Ace could easily tell from first glance, and lack more backbone than the residents of Grey Terminal back at home. And despite how smug the clown-captain is in his own capabilities, he's actually weaker than most people give credit for. Ace didn't think that Buggy would be much of a threat really.

That is, until he made his little brother cry.

And nobody makes his little brother cry, especially a pirate that looks like a damn clown (with all irony included).

"Don't worry Lu, we'll get your _boshi_ fixed and it will be as good as new." Ace softly reassured his sniveling brother as the young one buries himself into his older brother's chest, clinging onto him as if his life depended on him.

As Ace had said that, picking up his brother's petite form into his comforting arm as to keep the crying child close to his very being, the logia-user gave the so-called infamous Buggy a polite smile—

—that is somehow able to drop the temperature around the area a few degrees below freezing, indirectly promising pain and for hell to be paid.

Buggy didn't even have time to plead for his life, for Ace is merciless when it comes to the well-being of his little brother.

* * *

><p>It has been a very interesting hour for Nami.<p>

After dragging herself (and her treasure) back to the site of the battle that were held between the Buggy Crew and the crew led by Ace and Luffy (or what few people there actually are), Nami was surprised to find who the victors are and what had happened to the defeated side of the conflict—especially towards Buggy.

The orange-haired thief was not sure to how to react when she found a very burnt up Buggy who looks as if he had been thoroughly beaten until his black and blue.

Nami decided not to question the situation, seeing that Ace had given her one of those innocent polite smiles, before harshly kicking the already knocked-out captain with a strength that had sent the poor pirate flying into the distance.

It was then that they decided to go ahead and wake up Zoro (who had decided to sleep off the wounds he had gotten from defending Luffy so many times during his fight against Cabaji, not that he's blaming the boy for looking like a –well–defenseless seven-year old), who was surprising human for he had complained about not wanting to move so soon after such an annoying battle (it is, in no way, difficult. His opponent was just too irritating to fight against).

Just as they were about to go and wake up the mayor (that they had knocked out not too long ago in courtesy of Ace's fist), the residents of Orange Town finally came back with pitchforks and the likes, planning to bravely defend their homes against the tyranny of Buggy the Clown. But as soon as they found out that they were the ones who had knocked out the mayor (courtesy of Luffy's honest ways and big mouth), they decided to run them out of town despite the fact that they were the ones who had saved it (not that they know, of course).

After darting for the docks (in which Luffy had a very tearful goodbye to Shushu the dog, who prevented the mob from following them even further), they were somehow able to make it to their boats and ushered themselves out to sea (though not without Ace and Zoro having to threaten a few of leftovers of Buggy's subordinates that were waiting to ambush Nami).

It was then at this point of time, while they were out in the middle of the sea far away from Orange Town, that Nami found out that both Ace and Luffy had left her bags full of treasure back at the docks where they had departure, in which she then proceeds to drown the older D. brother into the water between their boats by pushing his head down towards the seawater beneath (with Zoro, that bastard, was laughing.

Luffy regarded her with a confuse look when she did, his eyes brimming with innocence. "But we wrecked their homes, didn't we? So shouldn't we pay for the repairs?"

Nami instantly lost all her anger at the purity of the other's explanation. How in the hell can she condemn a child for trying to be a good civilian?!

It was then that she recognizes the swollen eyes that the child has, indicating that the kid had cried not too long ago. Nami then shifted her eyes closely towards the damaged straw-hat, seeing how the boy held it closely to himself as if he's afraid it would just disappear if he lets it go.

The pirate thief puts two and two together.

"Do you want me to fix it, sweetie?" Nami carefully queried as she gave the seven-year old a kind smile, her eyes softening when Luffy whips his head to look at her with those large, hopeful eyes she knows that she can't deny.

"Y-You'll fix it? You'll fix Shanks' hat?!"

An affirmative wink from the sly navigator was his answer. Soon, Nami found herself in rubbery arms as Luffy immediately jumps over from the other ship to embrace the pirate thief in a bout of joy. This time, as tears glimmer in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall from his eyes to his cheeks, his cries were out of joy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." The orange-haired female could only smile in response to the other's gratefulness, gently taking the straw-hat off the boy's head so she could fix it and Luffy lets her as he gave the money-loving thief another one of his large smiles that practically took up most of the space on his face. "I love you Nami!"

At the words of affection, Nami felt something shoot right through her heart as Luffy looks at her with those adorable eyes of adoration. Forcing a squeal back down her throat, which was threatening to be released from her mouth, the female navigator quickly lunge towards the boy and enveloped him in a warm embrace against her chest, almost squeezing the life out of him if it wasn't for the fact that Luffy is made out of rubber.

Though the young D. wasn't sure why Nami is hugging him like she is, swinging his body around as if he's a teddy-bear of some kind, Luffy was never one to turn down affection and hug the female back, much to the navigator's delight.

In the background, both Ace and Zoro felt rather out-of-place and left out at the lovey-dovey scene being partaken right in front of them—especially Ace, who felt irritated seeing that the orange-haired female had temporary stolen his brother for the moment.

Nami then turns towards them, her personality taking a 180 degrees turn.

"By the way, I dislike you guys."

"THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!" Zoro snapped back, irritated by the other's bluntness.

The Nami, on the other hand, disregards the swordsman's comment as if he hadn't said anything in the first place. "I'm not going to be a pirate, but I'll join this little group since it seems to be more to my benefit."

"LIKE WE CARE!"

"Huh? You don't like me Nami?" Luffy questioned with those big large puppy-dog eyes that had the pirate thief almost squealing once again. The kid could get someone to rule the world for him if he ever shines those pure, innocent eyes at anyone else.

"Of course I do! I like you very much Luffy."

Poor Ace; he could only watch with growing feelings of loneliness as he saw his little brother clinging onto their so-called navigator, his shackles rising as he saw a smug smirk molded directly towards him from the orange-haired woman.

Somehow, he regrets letting her join their journey. And the feeling only seems to increase when both his and the orange-haired female's eyes have met, a spark of rivalry formed between them right at that moment.

And for his brother's love nonetheless.

Ace felt a vein on his forehead twitch in displeasure. Dammit, why did he have to compete for his brother's affections all the sudden?!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1: First day on the Babysitting Job<strong>

It has been three days since their departure from Shells town and everything has been going well between Zoro, Ace and Luffy. Though their personalities tend to clash at times, many are content with how the crew is starting out.

Of course, there were a few problems in concern towards Zoro's nearly non-existent sense of direction (in which they decided to never let the swordsman steer to ship even for only a second) and the D. brother's forever discontent black hole of a stomach (in which the all agreed that Zoro would get his portion of the food first before the brothers would if they did not want to starve the swordsman in the next few days).

It was then along the way, after many incidents of sea monsters eating their little rubbery idiot who could not stay still even if they tried to taped him down to the ship, that Zoro became well aware of his captain's overprotective complex towards his little brother.

Oh brother.

So, it came to Zoro as a surprise when –after three days of being out to sea fighting sea monsters and the pains of hunger (which Ace and Luffy could be easily blamed for)– Ace had promptly picked up his brother and dropped the little boy right into his lap, ordering him to babysit the kid before leaving the former pirate-hunter behind shocked without letting the other have a single input on the matter.

So now, the swordsman has no choice but to babysit the seven-year old boy—

—who is currently not here on his lap at the moment.

Seeing that the mischievous young D. had disappeared from the ship and is nowhere to be found on the docks where they had tied their little dingy at, Zoro quickly stood upon on the boat and proceed to run into town to find the little brat before his brother ends up finding him (without a Luffy near his side) and ensue to burn his manly bits off.

After a few minutes of wondering around (being hopelessly lost since Zoro was not able to find his way back to the docks once he enters into town), the former pirate-hunter was relieved to see the kid next to a food cart, bothering the owner about letting him have some free samples to take with him. Once he saunters over to the rubbery boy's side, promptly scolding the kid for dashing off without an adult's to watch over him, Zoro then progresses to –almost literally– glue the other right near his side.

Sadly, this process repeats itself throughout the day due to Luffy's incredibly short attention span, making Zoro's job a lot harder than it's supposed to be.

By the end of the day (filled with chases, unwilling games of hide n' go seek, and threats being made towards those who had dared to touch the kid in any wrong way), the swordsman decided to carry the brat by the torso under his arm so that the straw-hatted child wouldn't try to run off again.

When Luffy realize the fact that he couldn't run around as much as he wanted to, due to the lack of ground right under his feet, the child decided to satisfy himself by ordering the so-called demon pirate hunter to go to the places we wanted to get to, giving the other a look akin to a kicked puppy while doing so. Zoro, seeing this more as a compromise than anything else seeing that he doesn't have to get lost trying to find the child, chose to indulge Luffy with his request.

After visiting a few more shops (all of them revolving around a theme of a certain type food), they were able to meet up with Ace (more like Ace was able to find them, since Zoro still has no clue how to get back to the docks once again), much to Luffy's delight. What his captain was doing, Zoro doesn't know (he felt it was best not to ask) and it wasn't long soon after that the swordsman then drop the boy back into the arms of his big brother.

Ace regards the former pirate hunter with a grateful smile, unconsciously readjusting his grip on his little brother as Luffy clings onto the logia-user like a life line.

"Thank you for taking care of my little brother. He can be a bit of a handful." Ace articulated as he looks down at his younger brother, who was already garbling about what he and Zoro did on their day together.

At the statement, Zoro felt rather proud that he was able to meet the expectation of his so-called captain. Ace didn't seem like the person who would give the well-being of his little brother away to someone so easily and the swordsman was glad that the other had tried to trust him on something like babysitting Luffy (and trust him, it's harder than it looks).

"Though you did lose him a few of times, you manage to handle Luffy pretty well."

And as Ace turns away to travel back to their little dingy with Luffy bouncing happily in his arms, Zoro expression suddenly went blank as he stares at the retreating back of his captain, who looks way too casual despite saying what he had just said.

How in the hell did Ace know that?

Seeing the younger male in a new light, one that Zoro was not entirely sure he was happy to find out, the swordsman somehow felt judged.

Don't tell him this was all a test in the first place!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2: I Love Ace!<strong>

Zoro watches in amusement as Ace decides to gather himself in the corner of the boat and sulk like a perpetual five-year old who didn't get what he wanted, the seventeen-year old teen scowling as he glares upon the horizon line of the sea, trying in vain to ignore their navigator's cooing towards his kid brother.

Nami, on the other hand, is practically raking in her moment of victory in concern towards Luffy's affections, who is still sitting in her lap with that lovable grin of his while looking up at her with those big, sparkling eyes that makes her heart swell up with warmth. What the kid was currently talking to her about—she didn't know but nonetheless, she kept her arms wrapped around the child's small frame, giving Ace one of those smug smiles that had the logia-user turn his head away in a child-like manner.

To Nami, it's rather entertaining to see the normally composed Ace act like a sulking toddler that had its toy being taken away. Of course, she's not at the least bit sorry since Luffy is too irresistibly adorable for her to ignore, which indicates that she has no plans in giving up the rubbery boy for their so-called captain. And why should she? Ace has at least 7 years with him in comparison to her several hours of knowing the boy. Even that dumb green-headed swordsman had more interaction with Luffy than she does, dammit!

"Luffy, who do you like best out of all three of us?" Nami asked with the sweetest smile she could offer, stopping the seven-year old in mid-speak as he was about to describe his hometown back in Fuusha Village.

Much to Ace's displeasure, it didn't take long for Luffy to answer Nami's question.

"I like Nami the best!" The seven-year old immediately exclaims.

At the point, Zoro had to stop Ace from falling into the water, seeing that the logia-user had slump in despair on the railing of their boat, just inches from slipping into the water.

Boy that's some brother complex, Zoro couldn't help but think.

But it didn't seem that Luffy was finished with what he had said and continued on from there.

"I also like Zoro too!" The boy said with admiration, making the swordsman smile with fondness as he tries to prevent his captain from taking a dip into the ocean. "But I love Ace!"

As Luffy grins up at the navigator with those honest eyes that makes a notorious liar want to break down and tell the truth, a silence penetrates the area of the two sailing boats, everyone processing the innocence of Luffy's declaration.

Zoro then snorts after a few minutes of silence, before breaking down into laughter at how honesty pure the kid actually is. How direct can this guy get?

Nami, on the other hand, could only smile at the statement as Luffy looks at Zoro with an expression of confusion seeing that he doesn't understand why the other would be laughing at a time like this. Though it's frustrating to see that she had currently lost the battle to the older D., who seemed to have recovered from his slump with renew vigor, Nami has to admit that she loves this part of Luffy, who is so innocent and unsullied in comparison to the rest of the world.

But speaking of battles…

Just as soon as the seven-year old toddler had turn away, Nami shot a nasty glare to suddenly confident fire-user, who gave her his own customized smug smirk that had the navigator huff away in irritation.

Of course, this means the war is not over yet, but—

"Ace!" The said older brother brace himself as his little brother immediately jumps into his held out arms, grinning one of those impossibly huge grins that seem to take up most of the space on his face and the logia-user would be lying if he said that he didn't milk in the other's affection for all its worth.

—at least he knows who currently holds the largest space in Luffy's heart.

* * *

><p>Me: YEESSS! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! In truth, I had this partly written since the last two years but never had the time to finish. I know that most of you are probably angry that I took so long to update this so I decided to make an second omake just for you!<p>

Zoro: *snorts* Do you actually think that a second omake would make up for two-year's worth of updates?

Me: *slaps fish onto Zoro's face* No one asked for you opinion marimo.

Zoro: *ish slapped with fish* WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FISH—

Me: Anyway, I might be concentrating on this story more than the rest because I at least know where I'm going with this.

All Bebeshitte Hitman Reborn Fans and all other fans of the other stories I have—I'm sorry but I might have to put some of those on Hiatus until I know where I'm going in that direction.

In any other case, please enjoy this wonderfully late update!


End file.
